


Power of the Internet

by jojo_saltzman



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fame, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Fluff, Miscarriage, Pets, Pregnancy, Youtuber!Chloe, producer!beca
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:10:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 35,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26090131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojo_saltzman/pseuds/jojo_saltzman
Summary: AU: Hi, sorry, I'm a youtuber and you wondered into my livestream by mistake the other day and now half the internet thinks we're dating.
Relationships: Chloe Beale & Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell, Stacie Conrad/Aubrey Posen
Comments: 65
Kudos: 430





	1. Meeting a Beautiful Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I actually posted this story on ff.net two years ago and just recently read it through again. I thought I would post it here as well. 
> 
> This is an already finished story so I will upload it gradually.

She dragged her tired feet up the two stories stairs and into her one-bedroom apartment she has been living in for three months now. After another long day in the studio, Beca was exhausted and her head throbbed with pain. She carefully pulled out her laptop from her bag and sat it on the kitchen table and sighed, opening the cabin for some painkillers.

Ever since moving to L.A., Beca only saw the outsides of the studio and a little bit of her neighborhood. Her entire focus was on completing this project before jumping into another one. It wasn't ideal, but this was her dream and she wouldn't give it up for anything.

Swallowing the pill, she grabbed her mug and filled it with good old black coffee to awaken her senses. She didn't want to be that girl who went to bed at 8 pm.

Having nothing else to do, she flipped her laptop open and pulled up her twitter account. Whenever she was bored, she found twitter to be quite entertaining.

When she clicked on how many followers she had (she likes to keep track) she pulled back in surprise, seeing 5,000 new followers and counting. She scoffed in confusion and went through her page to find anything to explain this boost but she hasn't posted anything in like two weeks.

Suddenly, a notification pumped up on the little envelope icon in the right corner of the screen and Beca cautiously clicked on it.

_officialchloebeale_ : **Hi!**

_officialchloebeale_ **: I don't know if you heard about me but I'm a youtuber and three days ago, I was doing a livestream on my channel and...you accidentally walked by me and...It's gonna sound crazy but now half the internet thinks we're dating...**

Beca blinked at the words disbelievingly.

_officialchloebeale_ : **I get it if you don't believe me but here, I send you the link and you can see it.**

Beca out of instinct opened up a new tab and pasted the link, waiting for the video to pop up. It was a twenty-minute video and as it loaded up, a redhead girl appeared instantly which Beca assumed to be Chloe. She was standing in front of an old willow tree, its long narrow-leaved branches surrounding her all around.

"Hi, guys. Welcome back to my channel. I'm doing my usual weekly livestreams but instead of being stuck in the house, today I'm showing you my favorite place in LA. Look at this tree! Isn't it beautiful?"

Chloe turned the camera upward for her audience to see before turning slowly in a circle. "I won't tell you where I am but I'm sure a lot of you guys already figured it out." She appeared on the screen again with an easy-going smile in place. "If you see me please come say hi. You know I love you."

Beca usually wasn't the type to watch people she didn't know live their life in front of the camera but something about Chloe Beale intrigued her. Beca glanced down and her eyes widen at seeing six million subscribers. Wow, Chloe was popular. Her beautiful, ocean blue eyes shone on the video and Beca knew Chloe loved her profession.

Chloe grinned cheekily into the camera. "And I have a surprise guest for you later on! If I'm honest I've been keeping her to myself for a while because she's very special for me and I wanted to get to know her before showing her to you guys but I feel like the time has finally come!" Her smile really couldn't be bigger.

Beca thought about fast forwarding the vlog to when she came in but after a moment, she dismissed the idea. For some strange reason she wanted to get to know Chloe a little better.

For the next ten minutes, millions of people watched Chloe walk around the beautiful park, talking to her fans and answering questions people posted on the video. She showed a large lake with the mountains reflecting on the water. Beca squinted her eyes as the place became more and more familiar.

Chloe walked along the lake and one point taking off her shoes to feel the grass on her bare-feet. She sometimes took breaks between speaking just to gaze out of her head.

"I love coming here. Everything is so quiet and peaceful." She chatted away and suddenly Beca caught a glimpse of herself behind Chloe, sitting on a bench with her laptop in her lap.

Now, she remembered. Wednesday was a surprisingly short day and Beca got to leave the studio early. Instead of going home to an empty apartment, she thought she would go out to the park near her home and just relax. But her laptop is always with her, in case inspiration hit her in the worst moment and she didn't have her equipment.

Still, that little two seconds of appearance couldn't possible bring that much attention to herself and certainly not give the impression that the two girls were in a relationship, right?

Wrong.

Beca soon realized that she appeared multiple times on the video. Sometimes, she would sit by the shore, other times she was walking behind Chloe with her phone in her hands, never noticing the redhead.

The fact that Chloe didn't had the opportunity to introduce that 'special someone' for her audience after receiving a text, didn't help their case.

After the livestream ended, Beca sit back in her chair in shock and watched her black screen.

_becafmithcell_ : _What? I don't even know you. Why do your fans think we're dating?!_

_officialchloebeale_ : **Oh good, so you watched it. Honestly...I don't know. Even though I love them to death, they can be a bit crazy when it comes to my personal life.**

_becafmithcell_ : **So this has happened before?**

_officialchloebeale_ : **not to this extand but...they already found out who you are and everything. That's how I know you twitter account.**

_becafmithcell_ : **yeah that's not creepy or anything.**

_officialchloebeale_ : **I know, I'm sorry but at the same time I'm not. I know this may sound really crazy and you probably think I'm some murderer but, I thought maybe we could get together for a coffee or something? I'd really love to make a video with you.**

Beca's mouth hang open as she read Chloe's last sentences over and over again. Another massage popped up.

_officialchloebeale_ : **You know what forget I said anything... it just I'm always trying to make my fans happy and for the last three days all they want is to meet you. For us to meet. I promise I'm not gonna murder you :) I'm really nice. You can even choose the place. Pleaaassseee...**

Beca waited for the warning bell inside her head to go wild like it usually did whenever she would agree to something and knew unconsciously that it was a bad idea but the bell never rang. Beca leaned back in her chair.

* * *

Walking quickly toward her usual coffee house on Saturday afternoon, Beca looked around and scanned the crowd for a familiar redhead. Beca spent the last two days watching Chloe's every video on YouTube as kind of a research for their meeting. Even surprising herself, she couldn't get enough of the redhead's sunny disposition and adorable personality.

After she came up empty on finding the vlogger in person, Beca occupied a table outside the coffee place and placed her bag on the floor beside her. She just came from the studio where a last-minute section was scheduled and she was afraid she was going to be late. But apparently, Chloe liked to be fashionably late as well.

A waiter took her order for a simple black coffee and she settled back into her chair and gazed out of her head. Although, she could sometimes do without the tourists and the crowd, Beca really loved Los Angeles. As she looked around, she was surrounded by palm trees, glamour and the weather were perfect.

She was shaken out of her day dreaming by an excited shriek behind her and she watched as Chloe approached her in a beautiful white summer dress, with her long hair let down and her camera in her right hand. As Chloe neared Beca stood up and nervously rubbed her palms together. She looked more beautiful in real life.

"Oh my God, it's really you!" Chloe smiled eagerly and unexpectedly pulled Beca quickly to her body, squeezing her once and then letting go. It happened so fast, Beca wasn't even aware she moved a muscle. "It's so great to finally meet you. You look just like your picture."

Beca blinked a couple of times at the speed Chloe seemed to be speaking, before the redhead let her get in a word.

"Ye-yeah, you too."

"Listen, thank you so much for agreeing to do this." Chloe motioned to the table that Beca was holding for them and both sat down, and Chloe placed her camera on the table. "My fans are going to freak out when they see us together. It's means a lot to me." Her eyes shone with gratitude. "Thank you."

Beca swallowed nervously. "Yeah about that...isn't this like pouring gasoline on the fire type of situations? If they see us hanging out together, isn't that going to look like we're actually together?"

Chloe nodded thoughtfully. "I thought maybe we could do a video to explain to them that we are just friends and nothing else? They'd be disappointed but at least it came directly from us. What do you think?"

"Wait. Since...I don't mean to be like rude or anything - but since when are we friends?" Beca asked awkwardly. "We just met."

Chloe smirked and leaned back into her chair, sweeping her eyes over Beca's frame. "Oh, I'm about to change that real quick."

Beca raised an eyebrow. "Really? You sound really confident."

Chloe wiggled her eyebrows. "Oh, yeah. I'm really confident about -" She motioned to her body and Beca couldn't help but stare. " - all of this."

Beca took a deep breath and mentally said to herself, _you should be..._

"But anyway..." Chloe waved her hand and picked up her camera. "Should we get started?"

At the end, Beca got to ask Chloe about her mysterious guest she was going to introduce to her fans on the livestream and Chloe excitedly pulled out her phone, showing an adorable picture of a golden retriever puppy, sleeping on Chloe's chest.

One week after her 'friend-date' as Chloe liked to call it with the redhead, Beca found herself smiling a lot more. They exchanged phone numbers and Chloe constantly texted her silly things she saw throughout her day, making Beca smile even more.

Out of curiosity, Beca opened up YouTube and searched Chloe's channel and found a new video that was posted yesterday. Beca quickly subscribed, not wanting to miss out on more. The thumbnail was Chloe smiling at the camera with a blurred-out figure beside her. Beca grinned at the title of the video.

Meeting a Beautiful Stranger! - Chloe Beale


	2. Confessing my Feelings for Beca!

Chloe ran around her apartment frantically, looking for her keys that she knew were hiding somewhere in plain sight. She was running late as usual. She checked her living room, bedroom, even inside the fridge because sadly it had happened before then stopped and took a deep breath. She looked around herself and suddenly glanced at the key holder on the wall and she wanted to deadpan.

Of course, the one time she actually placed the keys where they were supposed to be that's when she couldn't find them. Shaking off her thoughts, she ripped the keys away and glanced back toward the little puppy standing in the hallway, watching her with the saddest eyes Chloe has ever seen.

"Aw, mommy will be back soon, baba. You're gonna get you shots tomorrow then we're going on the biggest walk ever, okay?" She cooed sweetly and opened her door, stepping out into the sun and walking to her car.

She set up her camera on the dashboard safely and buckled up. Pressing record, she smiled bright into the lenses.

"Good morning." She sing-songed cheerfully. "Sorry, if I look a little insane. I couldn't find my keys this morning and I ran around the house like a maniac, Bella probably thought I was crazy but long story short, I did lock the house." She held up the keys for proof.

"Anyway…I'm actually going to take you guys to a very special place today." Chloe's tone went up in pitch as her excitement grew. "I've been literally begging her for months now to let me see it but she was a tough cookie to crack but as you can probably guess it, I did." Chloe smirked. "Beca invited me to come to the studio and have a look around! Isn't that the best? Isn't she the best?"

She could jump from joy in the driver seat but instead she turned on the engine, preparing to back out from the driveway. "I'm so excited. But first, we're going to Starbucks to grab her and me a coffee because I just can't function and then we're gonna get a tour! I'll see you in a little bit." Chloe winked playfully and shot off the recording, and pulled away from her house and onto the highway.

Twenty minutes later, she reached the studio's security gate and after giving the guy her name, she was let in easily. Beca was already waiting for her in front of the back door, rubbing her hands together.

Chloe let her eyes wander over her outfit, Beca's signature black ripped t-shirt with equally ripped black jeans made Chloe took in a deep breath. She looked insanely hot to the redhead. Parking the car, Chloe grabbed her stuff and turned on her camera, focusing on Beca's frame.

She skipped the few meters between them and giggled, wrapping her arms around her shoulder but making sure she was capturing the moment. Ever since their first video together, her fans were going ballistic over their relationship even thought, they informed them it was platonic. The fans made up a ship name for them as well, some of them calling them Bhloe which was just weird – although, Chloe appreciated the pun - but her favorite was Bechloe. She liked the sound of that.

"Hey, stranger." Chloe smiled, squeezing her tightly. Chloe got into a habit of calling Beca stranger after her title video.

"Hey, weirdo." Beca greeted back and circled her arms around her waist, placing her chin on Chloe's shoulder. This girl waltzed into her life and completely changed it for the better.

Not trusting herself to not sniff Chloe's strawberry scented hair, Beca quickly pulled away and a black camera was instantly in her eye of sight.

"Argh, Chloe, again? You know I don't like being filmed." Beca whined but did nothing to shield her face and kept looking at the girl who grinned playfully.

"Too bad because my - or should I say our fans now loves seeing you." Chloe purposefully inched closer the device to Beca's face, laughing when the girl pushed her hand away. "Beca say hi."

"Hey." Beca said awkwardly, switching her gaze between the lenses and Chloe's eyes. "I still not sure where to look. I feel weird."

Chloe smiled sweetly. "Just look at me. You're fine." Deep blue orbs met ocean blue ones as Beca already felt calmer.

"Ar - are you ready for the tour?" Beca asked after a moment of silence and Chloe's smile returned to its full potential.

* * *

Chloe opened up her door, ushering in Beca first before kicking it close behind her, Bella had the tendency of escaping every opportunity she has to play in the dirt outside. The little puppy barked out loud, waving his tail excitedly and jumping up and down in front of Beca.

The brunette instantly kneeled down and got attack by Bella, licking every inch of her face she could reach. Chloe smiled fondly at the scene as she quickly grabbed her camera and pointed at the pair. As soon as Beca met Bella, they both fell in love with each other.

"Hey, babyyy...I missed you too. Yeah I did." Beca cooed uncharacteristically as Chloe circled around them while pouting.

"Hey, I didn't get this kind of treatment. Didn't you miss me? I'm jealous." She asked halfhearted hurt tone slipping into her voice. The album Beca was working on for months was rapidly approaching its deadline so the girl worked her butt off, often not having enough time to spend with the redhead.

Beca looked up from her place on the floor, hands busy patting the puppy who still hadn't calmed down. "I saw you a week ago. I haven't seen her in a month. There's a difference." Beca commented before smirking. "Plus she's way cuter than you."

Chloe gasped. "How dare you? You take that back, Beca Mitchell. Now!"

Beca stuck out her tongue at the redhead. "Sorry can't do. It's on camera."

"You know I edit my own videos, right? I can make you look like a jerk. Or worse...the sweetest person ever." Chloe threatened jokingly, camera still recording.

"No, we can't have that." Beca played along and with one final kiss on Bella's head, stood up. "What can I do to change your mind?"

Chloe tilted her head, pretending to think before a smile blossomed on her lips. "You can be in my Q&A today. I got a bunch of questions about you."

"I still don't get it, dude." Beca glanced down at the floor. "Why am I such a big deal to your fans? I'm nothing interesting."

Unconsciously, Chloe lowered her camera, an unreadable expression on her features. "I'm really sad you can't see how amazing you are. But it's okay because I'll spend every day telling it to you."

Beca sucked in a deep breath and ducked her head to hide her blush.

"Hello, guys and welcome back to my channel. Today I'm joined by the lovely and talented, Beca Mitchell. Say hi, Beca." Chloe said cheerfully and shook her head when Beca awkwardly waved before averting her eyes.

The pair were sitting on Chloe's couch against the wall while the camera was in front of them set up on a tripod. Chloe had her phone in her hand, while Bella took residents on Beca's lap, sleeping the day away.

"You guys sent us some questions on Twitter and we'll do our best to answer all of them." Chloe glanced at Beca for assurance. "But we probably can't because you sent us thousands but we'll try. Anyway, let's get started."

"First question. Where did you guys meet?" Chloe smiled excitedly and looked at Beca. "I'll let you answer this one."

"Why?" Beca asked, adjusting Bella's foot to not dig into her stomach.

"Because otherwise you won't talk and I'll ramble away like I usually do and then it won't be a joint Q&A. Plus, they want to get to know you as well as me."

Beca rolled her eyes but obliged. "Fine. We met at our park but we didn't really meet that day. You were talking to your camera like a weirdo -"

" - As one does -"

"- then your crazy fans thought we were dating so you messaged me on Twitter and we met in a coffee shop."

"And the rest is history." Chloe nodded. "That's right. Good job." She held out her hand for a high-five and Beca reluctantly give her one.

"Okay, next question. What's the dumbest way you injured yourself?" Chloe read the question from her phone. "Tripping over my own feet, probably. You?"

Beca looked down at the floor and blushed. "Falling off a couch?"

Chloe furrowed her eyebrow. "How can you fall off a couch? Were you drunk?"

Beca sighed. "From jumping up and down."

"Beca, everybody’s done that when they were young." Chloe said.

"I - I wasn't a kid."

"How old you were?" Chloe's features lit up in amusement as Beca tried to dodge answering the question.

"That wasn't the question!" Beca shrieked making a laugh bubble out from Chloe's mouth.

"Okay, fine I don't have to say it. But I'm definitely getting the answer out from you once we're done."

Beca rolled her eyes and ran her fingers through Bella's smooth fur. "Next question, please?"

"What movie can you watch over and over without ever getting tired of?" Chloe said, turning to the camera. "For me, every _Disney_ movie ever. No reason, no preference just put it on and I'm yours."

"Wow, you're easy." Beca teased earning a hard shove from the redhead before answering the question. "I don't like movies thus I don't watch them over and over again."

Chloe pointedly looked at the camera. "Yeah, guys I know. I didn't believe at first either but sadly it is really true. I tried to take her out to movies or have girls night a couple of times and each time I couldn't convince her to watch one movie. One! I was miserable."

"Hey!" Beca protested, leaning forward slightly but careful not to disturb the sleeping animal. "What about me? You tried to use your puppy dog eyes on me and it took everything in me not to cave." She turned to the lenses. "She has like a superpower with her eyes. Once you meet her and she looks at you, you'd be struggling to say no to her."

Chloe grinned. "But I only use it for good cause, right?"

"Well, you use it on me everytime we meet to get what you want so no." Beca grudged.

Chloe's face fell slightly. "Okay, you make me sound like a terrible person."

Beca's eyes widened as she snapped her head to the redhead and she realized she went too far with her joke. She softened her features and danced her fingers on Chloe's knuckles on the couch. "I'm sorry. That's not true, I'm just being a jerk."

"It's okay." Chloe replied, sending a gentle smile at Beca. She grinned down at her phone when Beca didn't pull her hand away. "Okay. Are you ticklish?"

Beca physically shivered at the words before unconvincingly shook her head. "N-no. Absolutely not."

Chloe's eyes twinkled with revenge as she slowly lowered her phone and watched as Beca's eyes fill with terror. "I don't believe you. Prove it."

"Ch-Chloe, no...I - I have your dog! You can't do anything to me when I have your dog on my lap. That's animal abuse!" Beca's tone grew fearful seeing the predator gaze directed at her and as a last resort, grabbed Bella around her belly and shielded her body from Chloe's wondering fingers.

"Beca." Chloe's voice was calm and collected but Beca didn't buy it for a second. "Put my dog down.”

Chloe didn't bother saying the threat out loud and instead let out a playful war cry and jumped on the Beca and started tickling her mid-section. The girl let out a loud scream and squirmed violently and accidentally releasing Bella from her hold, the puppy landing on the floor. Now that she didn't have anything to protect herself, she slid down the couch, pulling Chloe with her.

The redhead was relentless with her torture, straddling Beca's waist and trapping the girl underneath her. She grabbed her wrists and pinned them over her head, both of them out of breath and breathing heavily.

Suddenly the air grew thick with tension as both girls were highly aware of their close proximity but nobody moved a muscle. Beca couldn't believe Chloe's eyes could been more blue but looking at them now...her breath caught into her throat. Chloe's chest heaved, flickering her gaze between Beca's mouth and eyes before leaning down slowly and gently pressing her lips to Beca's. The brunette responded to the kiss and Chloe finally let herself smile.

Pulling away, Beca buried her face into Chloe's shoulder and murmured. "I can't believe we kissed for the first time on camera."

Chloe laughed carefully and let Beca's wrist go, wrapping her arms around her.

"Don't worry, I'll edit it out. Our first kiss should be _ours_."


	3. We Moved in Together!

Suppressing a yawn, Beca stopped in front of the door and glanced down at her wrist watch, inhaling sharply. Waking up at 7 am on a Saturday to spent the day packing all of Chloe's stuff into the truck and then unpack into their new house was going to be brutal. Sliding the sunglasses over her eyes, Beca rang the doorbell and instantly heard the now grown Bella scraping her claws on the surface.

Not long after, Chloe pulled the door open and rushed her inside. She was in her white bathrobe, make-up halfway done and her hair in a loose bun. Beca gaped at her.

"You're not ready?" She asked in disbelief, crossing her arms over her chest to show she was annoyed.

Chloe rolled her eyes and quickly pecked her lips, wobbling back inside her bedroom. "Babe, it's 7:30 am. I just woke up. What do you want from me?" She talked while Beca followed her and watched as she sat down in front of her vanity mirror. Beca collapsed on bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Exactly. It's way too early for us to be up. Tell me again why do we have to move in the morning?" Beca whined tiredly and pushed the glasses off her head, rubbing her eyes with her fist.

She grabbed her mascara and continued doing her light make-up. "Because I have a lot of stuff and it's gonna take us more than one day anyway so we might as well start early. The U-Haul is going to be here in 30 minutes and I still have to start my vlog."

Beca snapped her head up, looking at the back of Chloe's head with her eyes wide open. "No, Chlo we have too many stuff to do today. You can't possible think about putting this mess on video." She motioned at her face.

"It's a special day in our relationship. I have to film it." Chloe argued, focused on nailing her eyeliner. "I already mentioned it last week that we're moving so they are expecting a video. I can't let them down."

Beca puffed but didn't protest and laid back down, Bella quickly joining her beside her head. "Fine but please don't put me in it."

Chloe rolled her eyes. Tired Beca sometimes bordered on annoying but Chloe more times then not found her adorable. "Okay, baby. You can take a twenty minute nap if you want to but I'm waking you up as soon as the truck is here. We have a long day ahead of us."

* * *

As soon as the clock hit 8 AM, Chloe climbed on her bed carefully to avoid stepping on Bella who was draped across Beca's stomach and crawled over her girlfriend. Leaning down slowly, she began to prep her face with little kisses starting at her forehead then proceeding down to her nose then finally kissing her lips.

Beca stirred as Chloe's lips pressed down onto hers and quickly returning the kiss, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. Bella whined at the added weight before slipping out between the couple and angrily laying down on the floor. Finally, without a barrier, Chloe melted into the embrace and pulled away from the kiss.

"Good morning." She whispered, wanting to maintain their bubble as long as possible because she knew their day's about to be a little hectic. She pecked her lips a couple of times playfully while Beca toyed with her hair.

"Can't we just stay here all day?" Her tone so soft and child-like Chloe hated denying her anything but she didn't have a choice.

"I'd love nothing more than to stay here. You know how much I need cuddle time with you but think about it. When we moved into _our_ home, we got to be like this all the time. No more driving back and forth and bouncing from one place to another. We'll have a home. Together."

"I know and I love the sound of that but the actual moving part...Chlo, we have to lift your whole apartment." Beca exaggerated, making Chloe snort into her shoulder.

"I wasn't the one who said no to hiring movers so don't blame me. You brought this on yourself." Chloe said and quickly pushed herself off Beca by her arms and get out of the bed. If she didn't move, she knew Beca would hold her there all day long.

"Argh, I didn't know you had so many stuff." Beca whined before sitting up. "Besides they were too expensive. I could move three houses myself using the money they wanted."

Chloe smoothed down her hair and chuckled. "I think we could've afforded them, babe. We're not exactly shortage on money at the moment."

With Beca's working on her debut album after producing three before and Chloe's ever growing following on YouTube, money wasn't a problem for the time being. Beca was always careful with their spending and it payed off when they bought their very first house right outside the city with a beautiful garden in the back yard.

Beca opened her mouth to argue when loud honking interrupted their conversation. Bella barked alarmingly and Chloe bounced on her toes in excitement.

"The truck's here!"

Beca jumped up into the truck and grabbed the last box from the back. After successfully loading up the truck with Chloe's belongings and Bella in the seat between them up front, Beca drove away while Chloe smiled emotionally at her first home. Beca squeezed her knuckles comfortingly and let her shed a couple of tears before she returned back to her Chloe.

Pulling up in front of the new house, Beca felt her breath caught into her throat at the sight. Although, they were here a week ago to finalize paperwork, this time it felt different. She knew she was coming home.

They spent the whole morning and well into the afternoon, maneuvering around each other and moving back and forth between the front yard and inside the spacious living room. Chloe had the idea that for the time being, they should only put the boxes just inside the house and later on they could sort them out little by little.

And that's how they worked until Beca had the pleasure of carrying the last box inside. Carefully jumping off the platform, Beca made her way to the sidewalk before two high pitched squeals sounded behind her. Cautiously turning around, Beca saw two teenage girls with their hands over their mouths and literally jumping up and down.

Beca's eyes widen in fear.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! It's not real!" One of them screamed and Beca wanted to run back inside the house.

She loved her fans, knowing she would be nowhere without them but meeting face to face was scary for the brunette. Their fans were so passionate about their relationship that sometimes it bordered on creepy and Beca didn't know how she felt about meeting them in front of their house. One word on Twitter and the next day, hundreds of girls and boys would be screaming in their front yard.

"Beca Mitchell! Oh my God. We're such huge fans!" The two girls inched closer and unconsciously Beca took a step back. She needed to handle this carefully.

"H-Hey guys. How are you?" She asked, putting down the box by the gate and turning towards them. She prayed Chloe stays inside.

"No way!" The blonde girl gasped as her eyes flickered between the U-Haul and the box, connecting the dots inside her head. "There's no way Chloe Beale and Beca Mitchell are moving in my street! Alice, pinch me. This can't be real." She ordered dramatically holding her arm out for her girlfriend and when she still stood in front of her idol, she let out a squeal. "It is real!"

"Beca, can we get an autograph? Please?" The brunette - Alice - asked Beca seemingly calmer but the twitching hand gave away her facade.

"And a picture!" It came out more of an order than a question but Beca nodded.

"Let me go inside to grab a pen and a piece of paper, okay? I'll be right back." She said carefully and lifted the box again, walking away from the girls and safely inside her home. She could hear Chloe upstairs talking loudly, probably vlogging her house tour video she promised her fans while Bella slept on the couch. Beca quickly fished out a notebook and a pen from her purse and ran outside the yard.

The girls were still there, waiting as patiently as they could as Beca signed the papers and took two selfies with both of them individually. She was on the urge of bidding them goodbye when the front door opened and the three figures snapped their attention to the redhead watching back her footage on the camera.

"Baby, do you know where we put the tripod? I can't find it anywhere and I kinda need - " At the loud screaming, Chloe whipped her head up.

"Chloe! Oh my GOD!"

Beca deadpanned when Chloe yelped as well and ran to the girls, quickly wrapping both of her arms around them. To say Chloe treated her fans like family would be an understatement. The redhead always took the time to interact with her followers properly, giving them lots of hugs and kisses, signing everything they handed to her and doing an almost proper photoshoot to make sure they have the best experience.

The three girls chatted away a mile a minute as Beca stood frozen on the outside. At one point, Chloe even turned on her camera and introduced the girls, making them almost cry of joy.

Beca had to subtly pull her away and inside their home, but not before asking the girls politely not to say anything about their address online or any others and while Chloe wholeheartedly believed them when they promised, Beca wasn't so sure but she couldn't do anything about it at the moment, so she let it go.

As the sun set and the moon appeared, the young couple retreated back into their bedroom for the first time. They unpacked necessities like mugs and toothbrushes but were too tired to really start the process, opting to leave it for tomorrow.

Beca laid down on the mattress, stretching out limbs and taking up all the space on the queen size bed while Chloe showered and got ready for bed. A small smile blossomed on her face at the domestic feeling of it all.

Soon, Chloe came out of the en-suite bathroom and crawled on all four until she reached Beca's lips, kissing her tenderly.

"I'm exhausted." She whispered between nips, then collapsed on top of her wrapping her whole body around Beca.

The brunette ran her fingers lightly over Chloe's spine, smoothing the redhead. "Did you shoot your video? You didn't let down your fans?" She joked softly, her finger wounding up in Chloe's hair, messaging her scalp lovingly.

Chloe smiled into her shoulders, chest heaving up and down in small laughter.

"No, I didn't let them down. I upload the video next week." At gentle rise and fell of Beca's breathing started to lure her into sleep as they both remained silent.

Chloe was at the edge of slumber when Beca's soft tone reached her ears.

"Welcome home, baby."


	4. I Said Yes

Beca quietly tiptoed out of their bedroom, closing the door behind her and leaving the sleeping Chloe and Bella to cuddle while she was gone. Her heart pounded in her chest as she walked down the stairs and into the living room, taking a seat on the couch, her sweaty hands holding Chloe's vlog camera.

Beca didn't know a lot about cameras, never having the desire to film anything other than the occasional pictures of the two of them on their dates or with family but never whipping out the devices and spending time editing it to perfection like Chloe did every week.

However, whenever Chloe actually wanted to film herself, she shoved it into Beca's hands and directed her until the footage was usable. One time, when they first visited the zoo, Chloe bounced over to the eagles sitting on a close branch and Beca proceeded to only capture her feet. After that, Chloe took the time to explain everything she knew about filming and showed how to use her camera.

Pushing the red button to record, Beca bit her lip nervously and her eyes flickered everywhere but at the lenses.

"He-hey guys...I don't know how to do this. I've never done this before so if it turns out shitty...I'm sorry, Chlo. I'm way too nervous to talk to an invisible crowd so I'm just gonna pretend I'm talking to you." She took a deep breath. "Today is the 14th of June, our fourth-year anniversary and I've decided to ask you to marry me."

Her smile trembled on the edges. "But you have no idea because you're still in bed sleeping but I stole your camera and I'll try to film the whole thing because I know you'd like capture the moment. Unless you say no, then you'll never see this footage ever." She snorted jokingly but her voice broke slightly before whispering. "God, I hope you say yes."

"Remember like a month ago, I had to fly to New York for a day for work? Well, I didn't quite make it to New York. I ended up at your hometown to ask your parents for permission and thank God they gave us their blessings. Your mom gave me the biggest hug, she almost crushed me." Beca grinned while shaking her head. She felt so vulnerable expressing her feelings to anybody except Chloe but she didn't care at this point. She wanted the whole world to know how she felt about her soon-to-be fiance.

"And I'll probably never get to call myself a badass ever again after this but Chloe... I am so in love with you. You're the sweetest, smartest, most beautiful person I've ever met and you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. You'll always be the sunshine to my rain cloud and I wouldn't change that for the world."

"I got a big surprise for you later on. I tried to include all your favorite things and I hope you love it." Beca's ear picked up some light footsteps coming down the stairs and her eyes widen. "Uh, I gotta go because you're awake. But I just wanted to say...Happy Anniversary, baby."

* * *

"Hey guys! Welcome back to my channel!" Beca imitated Chloe's high pitched voice whenever she talked to her audience and she smirked when Chloe snorted, getting ready for their date.

"I do not sound like that. You're just mean." The redhead pouted, putting in her earrings and checking if her hair was perfect. To Chloe's knowledge, they were going to dinner to a restaurant of Beca's choosing, having no idea that Beca had different plans.

The brunette was already dressed and ready to go, sat on the edge of their bed idly patting Bella beside her and pointing the recording camera at Chloe.

"You sound exactly like that."

"Since when are you vlogging anyway? You only film when I ask you to." Chloe commented and turned around. Beca's snarky remark died in her throat at the vision that was Chloe Beale, standing in front of her with her hands on her hips. Chloe put on her favorite black mini-dress, a black leather jacket over her shoulders and her red hair falling on it in loose curls. She looked stunning.

"Wo-wow. You look - look -" Beca lost the ability to speak apparently but fortunately Chloe got the idea. Smiling sweetly, Chloe leaned down and pecked her lips in gratitude then turned her head to the camera. "How do I look guys? Because Beca can't quite tell me." She smirked and dodged the slap coming her way.

"Okay, we need to go because we'll miss our reservation. Bye!" Beca handed the camera to Chloe as the redhead carried on talking and they made their way inside the car, shoving Bella back into the house when she wanted to escape.

As Chloe buckled up her seat belt and set up the camera on the dashboard, Beca's stomach suddenly started filling up with nerves and her heart beat picked up in speed, realizing she was going to ask the most important question of her life.

"Alright, are we ready to go? How long is the drive? You haven't told me anything." Chloe chatted, busy smoothing down her dress before turning her head to the side and seeing Beca's paler than usual face. Chloe frowned in concern and placed her hand on Beca's.

"Are you okay? Beca, why are you shaking?" Chloe glanced down at the hand she was holding and saw it tremble slightly. Beca mastered on a fake smile, the ring box burning a hole in her pocket.

"I'm fine. I'm just nervous because...I don't know if you're going to like my present for you." Beca said as she backed out of the driveway and made her way to their destination.

Chloe smiled sweetly. "As long as you don't give me a dead animal, I'm sure I'm going to love it." Chloe joked before sobering up. "Why are you nervous about that? When have I ever not loved any of the gifts that you gave me?"

Beca nodded her head and for moral support intertwined her fingers with Chloe's. "I know but...this one is special. I just really want you to like it."

"I'm sure I will love it, baby." Chloe assured her and leaned over kissing Beca's cheek.

* * *

Parking the car in the parking lot, Beca killed the engine and seemingly ignored Chloe's confused expression. She climbed out of the car and quickly running ran to Chloe's side, opening up the door and holding out her hand.

"Beca..." Chloe didn't move. "Why are we at the park? We can't take a walk now. You said we're gonna miss our reservation."

"Okay, I lied to you a little bit. We're not going to a restaurant but I'll explain everything later. Come on, your surprise is waiting for you." Beca hurried her along, gently helping her out the car and began leading her to a familiar spot.

As soon as Chloe's favorite willow tree came into the view, the redhead clasped a hand over her mouth.

Beca set up a projector and projection screen under its branches, decorating the tree with Christmas lights and finishing off the look with a blanket and several pillows in front of it. The tree's long, hanging branches perfectly isolated the outside, making Chloe feel like they were the only people in the world.

"Oh my God." Tears filled up in her eyes at the scene and she couldn't pull Beca fast enough in her arms. "Beca...This is amazing!"

1\. Willow three. Check.

"So you like it?" Beca asked, breathing slightly easier that the first part of the surprise went according to plan. Now onto the scariest part.

"Are you kidding?" Chloe said, wiping under her eyes as few droplets of tears escaped down her cheek and she released Beca, turning to stare at the scenery. "This looks like something out of a fairy tale. How did you do that? When?" Chloe asked in disbelief as she walked closer to the projector.

2\. Something related to Disney. Check.

"I couldn't just leave you on our anniversary for three hours to set this up and not look suspicious so I asked for a little help from Aubrey and Stacie. While we were getting ready, they put this together. This is the first time I see it too."

"I'll have to thank them later on but most importantly..." She trailed off and cupped Beca's cheeks in her palms, pulling the brunette close and gently pressing her lips against hers. "Thank you."

Beca grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in again, her presence calming her down. She inhaled through her nose and broke the kiss. "It's not over yet." She whispered.

Chloe raised an eyebrow but Beca wouldn't let her speak, simply guiding her to the blanket and motioning her to sit. She jogged to the projector and turned it on, quickly taking her seat behind Chloe, pulling the redhead between her legs and wrapping her arms around her stomach. She buried her face into Chloe's hair and took a deep breath.

"What are we watching?" Chloe whispered as she snuggled deeper into the embrace.

"Just wait." Beca said into her ears and slowly kissed her temple as the video started playing, a girl appearing on screen holding up a white cardboard with today's date on it.

Chloe's eyes filled with tears as each second a different person appeared, quickly realizing these people were her fans and each one of the holding up a sign that read out a message like in Love, Actually. Elvis Costello's "She" playing in the background.

3\. Including the fans somehow. Check.

_Dear, Chloe._

_I remember the first time I ever laid eyes on you. We were meeting for a coffee and you walked up to me with the biggest smile on your face like we knew each other forever, and you weren't meeting a stranger. We were so different from each other but somehow we got along. Thank God for that._

Chloe laughed out loud tearfully and continued reading.

_I fell in love with you so fast, it scared me. Remember that time I tried to push you away but you kept coming back again and again until I stopped? That's how I knew you were the one._

_You make me smile and laugh everyday. And even when I'm in a crappy mood, you still love me. You're the most amazing, intelligent, energetic, beautiful person I've ever met. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me and I don't ever want to be without you._

_I asked our fans to help me out with this montage because I know how much you love them. Happy Anniversary._

And Beca appeared on the screen holding up the last sign.

_I love you._

And that's when Chloe lost it. Sobbing into Beca's shoulder, the brunette tightened her hold on the redhead, continuously kissing the top of her head. She let Chloe calm down slightly before gently cupping her cheeks and pulling her head back, looking deep into her ocean blue eyes she loved so much.

"Wh - How?"

"Shh." Beca said before pulling her up from the ground.

"Beca..." Chloe tried protesting and kept trying to keep her down and hold her but Beca wouldn't let her.

Standing under the moonlight in the middle of their make-shift heaven, Beca clenched Chloe's hands in hers as her eyes watered.

"We were doing a Q&A on your channel when - when we first kissed and confessed our feelings for each other. Do you remember?"

Chloe nodded her head shakily, tears running down her cheeks constantly.

"Last time you were the one who kept asking the questions but now it's my turn." Beca continued then got down on one knee, with one hand pulling out the ring box from her pocket and opening it, while the other tightly grasped Chloe's.

Chloe hand covered her mouth as she squeezed her eyes shut. She couldn't believe this was happening.

"Chloe Beale, will you marry me?"

Her knees wobbled as Chloe nodded frantically. "Yes! Yes!"

Beca let go of the breath she had been holding all day it felt like and jumped to her feet, embracing Chloe tightly and lifting her off the ground, spinning her around while they both laughed tearfully.

And Beca kissed her like her life depended on it and to her, it did.


	5. So Proud of Her

The doorbell rang out loudly through the silent house and Chloe hurried to open the door before it woke up Beca, Bella hot on her heels. Jenna, Beca's assistant greeted her with a smile and a quick hug, petting Bella as well, as she pulled off her shoes.

"Hey, Chloe. How are you?" She asked politely.

"A little tired but otherwise…very excited." Chloe grinned, crossing her arms over her robe as she guided Jenna into the kitchen, grabbing a mug for her. "Coffee?"

"Yes, please." Jenna sighed and sat down at the bar seat. "It's only 9 am and I'm already exhausted. Who said award season was fun?"

Chloe glanced at her understandingly as she prepared the pot. Tonight, was a very important night to her fiancé, her debut album got nominated for a Billboard Award's Best Breakout Album and herself Best New Artist. The event marked their first appearance as an engaged couple so Chloe couldn't be more thrilled.

"But enough with a whining, that's why Beca pays me the big bucks." Jenna concluded and chuckled. "Speaking of the boss…Where is she?"

Chloe smirked down cheekily at the coffee pot, pouring a generous amount in Jenna's mug as well as her own. She handed it to the assistant and sat down beside her. "We went to be late last night. I don't want to wake her up until it's necessary." She snipped the beverage, wiggling her eyes at Jenna.

"Okay. I don't want to know more. Stop." She said but smiled at the redhead, happy for the couple. Beca hired her just before she signed a contract with the record label she was working for to create her own album and her responsibilities were suddenly too much to handle. So Jenna only knew them as Beca and Chloe, madly in love couple.

"So, tell me…what are we doing today?" Chloe asked seriously, placing her mug down. "Beca isn't a big fan of all the fuss and businesses around her so I want to be prepared to calm her down."

"That's probably a good thing because it's going to be a hectic day for you. First, the glamour team is going to arrive at 2 pm to get you both ready for 7 pm when the show starts."

Chloe frowned her eyebrow. "Isn't that a little early? Do we really need 5 hours to get ready?"

"Believe me, it's gonna fly by so fast it'll feel like 5 minutes. Plus, you need to shoot that video for Vogue. A kind of a behind the scene of you guy's day leading up to the event." Jenna explained carefully.

Chloe nodded. "I know. I get that covered but what about the dresses? We haven't picked out anything yet."

"And Steve got that covered." Jenna said, referring to Beca's recently hired stylist and hairdresser. "He's gonna bring here a ton of different choices so you have options. You have great taste so I'm not worried about you but try and supervise Beca…She tends to navigate more towards black than anything else. Some color wouldn't hurt her."

"I've been trying to get her to wear one colored - something every day but it doesn't always work." Chloe said. "And I don't really like controlling her like that. I love her the way she is."

Jenna stopped before spoke disbelievingly. "Great. Now you made me feel like a jerk."

Chloe laughed sweetly. "Continue."

"Basically, that's it. The car will be here for you at 6 pm. Red carpet then the show." Jenna explained as she finished her coffee.

"You're not allowed to hold meetings without me." Beca appeared at the bottom of the stairs, hair tussled sleepily wearing grey tank top with sweatpants. Chloe grinned fondly at her fiance, loving this version of her when Beca wasn't quite awake yet and still sought after cuddles, not caring about her image.

Proving Chloe's theory, Beca wobbled closer to the redhead and shimmed her way between Chloe's legs and wrapping her arms around her stomach, laying her head on her chest.

"Sorry, sweetie. I just thought you needed the extra minutes of sleep. Today's your big day." Chloe said cheerfully, kissing the top of her head but Beca kept silent. Before Chloe could ask her about it, Jenna stood up from her chair.

"I'll leave you guys to it. Beca, Chloe could fill you in and I'll see you tomorrow." She said, patting Bella goodbye but before she was out of the door, she turned back to the couple. "Oh, and good luck."

* * *

Clenching her purse tightly in her hands, Beca stared out the window of the town car as they neared the building the award took place. They got ready in a record time, Chloe shot her footage for the magazine and both of the picked out their favorite dresses for the evening.

Chloe looked absolutely stunning in her white cocktail dress, hair braided to one side. Beca went with her comfort zone, picking a black suit with black high-heels, hair curled slightly. All afternoon, she felt fine. Trying to ignore the buzz around her and focus on Chloe, she felt her anxiety flair high as they neared the red carpet. She was just getting used to the spotlight directed at her and not hiding behind the mixing table but these events were something else entirely.

As the car came to a stop and the crowds' ridiculously loud volume reached Beca's ears, she felt her hand tremble and her throat closing up. Fortunately, Chloe noticed right away.

Pulling her focus away from the window, Chloe cupped her cheeks and looked deep into her eyes.

"Everything's going to be okay. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." She comforted her fiance gently, sweeping her thumb back and forth across her skin. Seeing the engagement ring out from the corner of her eye, Beca took a deep breath and concentrated on the feel of Chloe's cold hands on her warm face.

"Are you okay?" She asked gently and smiled when Beca nodded after a couple of seconds.

"Let's just get this over with." Beca murmured but placed a quick kiss on Chloe's palm before both of the exited the car.

The crowd went wild seeing their favorite celebrity couple arrive as Beca and Chloe took their place on the red carpet. Posing in different positions, Chloe made sure to whisper sweet nothings into Beca's ears whenever she noticed her smile slip away and felt her shake. Beca squeezed her hand in gratitude.

A young guy who was assigned to guide them through the carpet motioned to his right to an interviewer, who waved to them frantically and the couple made their way to her.

"Beca Mitchell and Chloe Beale…Aren't you a sight for sore eyes. You both look beautiful." The girl complemented eyes flickering between the two of them.

Chloe wrapped an arm around Beca's waist, silently communicating she would handle the interview. "Thank you very much. We are very excited to be here."

"And If I'm not mistaken, it is your first appearance as an engaged couple. Congratulation! We all saw the video. It must've been an amazing proposal."

While Chloe did post a video about their engagement, she left out any major details about it, opting to keep that moment private between the two of them.

"Thank you. Yeah, it was truly amazing. I was blown away." Chloe smiled in reminiscing as she gazed lovingly at Beca. "It was the best day of my life."

"And I understand, Beca was the one who popped the question." She said and Beca focused on her. "Can you give us a little inside scoop of how you did it?"

"Um, as much as I liked to tell every little detail about my personal life to the public… I can't. Those words are only meant for Chloe's ears and nobody else's. I'm sorry but we've got to go. The show's about to start." Beca answered shortly, clenching her hand on Chloe's waist as she tried to plaster on a fake smile. The interviewer smiled awkwardly and let them go. Chloe bit her lip as Beca guided her inside the building.

Chloe frowned angrily but as soon as Beca's shoulder slouched and she took a deep breath, her anger vanished into concern. She pulled her aside and made sure she had her attention.

"I know you are nervous." She started calmly. "I know you don't like the big crowd and all the cameras but that doesn't mean you have to be rude. That interviewer was only doing her job like you are by being here. You don't have to like it, the next time you don't even have to be here in person but I don't like it when you are mean to people when they don't deserve it."

Beca closed her eyes for a second then nodded. She knew she was being unreasonable to the lady but she couldn't keep herself in check. She hated when Chloe was mad at her, it made her feel like a jerk.

"I'm sorry." She apologized and opened her arms, melting immediately into Chloe's embrace. "I should've have said that. I'm just…very anxious and I don't know what to do with myself. Chloe, this is a big deal. What if I don't win?"

"Then you don't win." Chloe answered simply and Beca pulled back, looking at her hurt. "You are amazing. You are an amazing producer, a singer and you are going to be an amazing wife. If you don't win, the only thing that's going to change is you have to wait a little more time to fill up that shelf in your office. Nothing's going to change other than that. You are still going to come home with me and we are going to get married. And I'm going to love you the same either way." Chloe encouraged her passionately, Beca memorized at the fire burning in her eyes.

"Win or lose? Either way, we are going to have sex tonight."

A loud laugh bubbled out of Beca as Chloe chuckled along with her, holding her tightly in her arms.

And at the end of the night, when Beca placed her two new awards in her office, Chloe made good on her promise.


	6. Sweet Things

"I'm so excited! This is your best idea ever!" Beca said grinning as she put the car in park and killed the engine in front of a bakery in downtown.

Chloe shook her head and rolled her eyes but the smile was permanent on her face. "I'm glad that you're excited but it's not really my idea, babe. It's a tradition to go cake tasting and pick out a cake for our wedding. How else am I going to smash your face into one?

Beca rolled her eyes and climbed out the car, lacing her fingers through Chloe's and the couple walked the few meters to the main door. As Chloe pushed the door open, a young boy who couldn't be more than 8 years old ran up to them and hugged Beca around the waist.

Beca puffed at the unexpected contact and stumbled back a couple of steps, dropping Chloe's hand in the process. "Wow. Hey there." She said after a moment when she registered the tiny arms around her. The boy buried his face into her stomach and held on tightly.

"Timothy Jackson! You come back here immediately." An older lady walked out from the back, not knowing her clients arrived yet and stopped when she saw the couple.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Ms. Mitchell." The lady said and hurriedly pried the boy off of her. "I don't know what got into him." She apologized, glancing down at her son with disapproving eyes.

Beca waved a dismissing hand. "It's alright. It's been a while since I've hugged somebody who was smaller than me." She jokingly pointed to her fiancé to lighten the mood and Chloe smirked, shaking her head. Beca kneeled down to be at the boy's level and smiled encouragingly. "Hey, there buddy. I'm Beca." She held out her hand for a handshake and the boy hesitantly took it.

"Tim." He said quietly.

"That's a cool name, Tim." Beca commented.

"He really likes your songs." His mother said, feeling the anger fade away as she saw her child interact with the celebrity. Beca's eyes rose in surprise.

"Is that right?" She asked and Tim nodded shyly. "That's awesome, dude. Thank you. We have to take a picture before we leave. How does that sound?"

Chloe watched the sweet interaction lovingly, her heart growing three sizes bigger at the adorableness of it all. She couldn't wait to start a family with the brunette, knowing she was going to be an amazing mother.

After agreeing to a picture, the mother shooed the boy out to go play and formerly introduced herself to the young couple.

"I'm Claire Jackson. Nice to meet you." She said, shaking hands with the both of them. "We are very excited and honored to that you picked us to make your wedding cake. You won't be disappointed."

Chloe nodded approvingly. "Thank you very much. And we appreciate your confidentiality as well. Beca saw an article where some magazine tried to connect you guys to found out some information and you didn't give out any."

"Of course." Claire smiled gently.

"Yeah, it still so weird to me." Beca added as Claire motioned to a table in the middle and they sat down. "Why would somebody be so interested in our wedding cake flavor? It's a cake, dude! Nothing fancy."

Claire shook her head. "Oh, it could be definitely fancy if you wish it to be. Why don't I go and bring you our palate of mini cakes for you to try?"

Beca grinned very childlike. "Oh yeah, let's get to the fun part!" Chloe squeezed her hand on the table. "Wait, none of these has any kinds of nut in it, right? Because Beca's allergic."

"No. You notified us about that and I made sure none of them has any nuts whatsoever." Claire assured her.

"Great 'cause I wouldn't like to leave our guest behind because I had to drive my brand new wife to the hospital." Chloe joked half-heartedly and Beca rolled her eyes again.

"Ok, now you just wasting our time." She declared and looked at the baker. "Bring us your cakes, ma'am."

"Here you go." Claire said as she put down a plate with 6 different, three layered mini cakes. "These are our most popular flavor cakes. Take your time, think it over and we can discuss your ideas in a little bit." She said cheerfully and left the couple alone.

As Beca grabbed the fork, Chloe's voiced stopped her. "Remember our rules? You get a pick, I get a pick and if it's not the same, my mom will get to decide. Okay?"

Dating for the last four and a half year, they both quickly realized how different their tastes were. While Beca would grab anything sweet that comes her way, Chloe was more of a salty kind of person.

"Fine. She loves me more anyway. I'm sure she'll pick my side." Beca murmured as she finally cut into the red velvet cake, munching on it happily.

Chloe rolled her eyes but she couldn't argue. Her mother was quite fond of her fiancé, instantly clicking with Beca, making the brunette very happy. "Shut up and eat your cake, Mitchell."

Beca smirked and took the next bite out of the classic chocolate cake. "Yes, ma'am."

* * *

After half an hour of careful tasting, Beca leaned back into her chair and rubbed her stomach in satisfaction. Chloe smiled sweetly at her, kissing away the remaining pastry from the corner of her mouth, lingering for a second before pulling away.

"I love you." She said softly, lightly caressing Beca's knuckles back and forth with her thumb. Doing these types of things like wedding cake tasting made their future all the more real and Chloe found herself more in love than ever.

Beca's looked caught off guard for a second before her eyes softened and she whispered. "I love you too."

"Are you ready to plan our wedding cake?" Chloe asked and when Beca nodded, she waved to Claire and the woman came over with a blank sheet of paper. "So, what's the verdict?" Claire joked lightly.

The couple locked eyes. They haven't discussed their pick with each other yet and Beca motioned to Chloe to go first.

Chloe clapped her hands together "Ok, first of all, everything was delicious - "

"- suck up - "

Chloe ignored her smirk and continued. "But I'm picking the carrot cake."

The smirk quickly vanished from Beca's face. "Seriously? You can't be serious..." Beca's jaw hit the floor when Chloe nodded.

"What? I love carrot cake. It's yummy."

"It's carrot!" Beca said it like Chloe wasn't aware of the fact already.

"You can't even taste the carrot, babe. Come on, try it." Chloe smirked playfully and cut a bite of the cake and lifting it to Beca's mouth, the brunette leaning away.

"No offense, Claire but...no, thank you." Beca pushed away Chloe hand and watched as her fiancé ate the bite happily. Chloe shrugged. "You're lose."

"Yeah, yeah." Beca rolled her eyes. "Ok, my turn. I - unlike others - have excellent taste and I'm picking the chocolate fudge. You can't go wrong with the classics."

"Beca, that's too sweet." Chloe argued gently, touching her on her arm.

"No - "

Before Beca could try to persuade Chloe into giving in and picking her chose, Clair interrupted them politely.

"Maybe I have the solution. How about you pick the salted caramel? It's the perfect balance between sweet and sour and we can make the frosting sweet for Beca. It's a win win, I think." Claire suggested carefully, making sure they know she was only trying to help, not taking part in the decision.

The couple looked at each other for a second, both telepathically talking over the idea before Chloe grinned. "That's sound amazing.

"Great." Claire wrote it down before looking back at them. "Then let's talk design. What do you guys have in mind? Tall? Small? Modern or traditional?" She listed off ideas.

Beca grimaced. "I don't really care about that. Whatever Chloe want is fine by me."

Chloe nodded. "It's not going to be the most traditional wedding so I say we create our own? What do you think?" She glanced at Beca and the brunette grabbed her hand, lacing their fingers together.

"Definitely."

* * *

"Good afternoon, beautiful people!" Chloe said loudly to her camera as soon as they stepped outside the bakery and began making their way to the car. Beca made good on her promise and took a couple of pictures with Tim and signed her album the boy got for his birthday.

"We just finished our very first cake tasting for our wedding and I think it's safe to say it went well. Right, baby?"

Chloe turned the camera to her right, framing Beca's face.

"Yeah, it's gonna be awesome."

Chloe chuckled and focused back on herself. "We picked a flavor and everything. It's really happening. Beca, we're getting married." Chloe's tone changed at the last sentence, pulling Beca attention to her before she unlocked their car.

"I know. It can't come fast enough." She said. "I can't wait to be married to you."

Chloe pouted, trying to stop herself before she said 'aww'. Beca normally never said anything sentimental whenever the camera was on her but for some reason she decided to forgo her usual behavior and surprise Chloe as well as their fans.

"You see guys...she can be very sweet. Not the jerk you say she is." Chloe playfully said, knowing their fans never actually called Beca a jerk, at least not seriously but like an endearment of sorts.

Beca whipped her head back and shot daggers at the lenses. "What? People have been commenting I'm a jerk? What the hell?"

"Of course not." Chloe cooed, faking sympathy. "I just made that up. They love you."

Beca looked suspicious but after a moment nodded. "...okay."

Chloe smirked into the camera, mouthing 'I didn't' and wordlessly got into the car.


	7. Just How Fast the Night Changes

Beca irritably combed through her hair for the tenth time, standing in their en-suite bathroom and looking at herself in the mirror. Tonight, is probably going to be the worst night of her life. Their friends group and Chloe thought it was an awesome idea to host their bachelorette parties at the same time. Oh, and in the same place.

So Beca tried to prepare herself of seeing her fiancé being the seat of many stripper's butt. Just the thought of somebody grinding on Chloe that wasn't her sent an unpleasant feeling in the pit of her stomach. But she would control herself as long as nobody touched her inappropriately. She just had to grind her teeth and focus on something else.

"Are you ready, baby?" Chloe called out from the bedroom. She already started her vlog and Aubrey and Stacie's going to arrive at any minute with the limousine. She knew Beca wasn't keen on their idea but she thought it was going to fun to share this experience together.

Beca groaned and put down the brush on the sink. No, she wasn't ready. She was already jealous and stressed and they didn't even leave the house. But she knew Chloe wanted to do this so with a sigh, she went to her fiancé.

"Yeah, let's just do this quickly." She murmured, wrapping an arm around Chloe's waist and kissed her temple longingly. "Just please don't leave me for a stripper."

Chloe rolled her eyes but kissed her anyway, knowing Beca was half joking. She knew it was coming from real insecurities that the brunette wasn't quite shaken off yet despite the number of years they've been together.

"I could never. I love you too much." She assured her softly, melting into her embrace. "Plus, my views would drop dramatically so..." She joked to lighten the mood and felt Beca shake her shoulders with quite laughter.

"It would be funny...if it wasn't the truth."

Chloe pulled away and slapped her shoulder. "Hey!"

Beca chuckled but capture her lips quickly, making Chloe forget everything around her. The loud doorbell interrupted their moment and Chloe grinned.

"Our ride is here."

* * *

"Here! Drink this." Stacie yelled out, slightly tipsy herself as the foursome climbed into their limo, Aubrey settling down beside her. She held out two shots of tequila to the brides, Beca instantly downing hers while Chloe hesitated.

"I'm not a big fan of strong liquor, guys. Two of these and I'm out." She said before she registered what she actually said. "Oh god, I'm getting old."

Aubrey widened her eyes as she leaned closer. "You, Chloe Beale...who drank everybody under the table that dared to challenge you to a chug contest? You can't drink a shot of tequila?"

Chloe rolled her eyes. "It was in college, Bree. But fine, here." She lifted her drink and it hit the back of her throat, making her shiver in distaste. The other couple cheered loudly and clapped.

"Are you ready to have the best night of your life?" Stacie screamed enthusiastically making Chloe and Aubrey scream back while Beca let out a pathetic 'woohoo'. The others ignored her and Stacie searched her bag, pulling out some items and hiding them behind her back.

"Stacie and I went shopping for some props for tonight and obliviously we couldn't buy anything with penis on it...and believe me there was plenty of that in the shop...so we bought you this." Aubrey announced as Stacie pulled out two tiaras, making Chloe squeal and Beca roll her eyes.

"And also, this..." Stacie hinted with a smirk, handing two bright pink ribbons with the words 'bride-to-be' printed on the front. Chloe happily accepted the accessory, putting them on instantly while Beca only put on the tiara bitterly.

"There's no way I'm wearing that." Beca pointed to the ribbon.

Aubrey and Stacie exchanged glances before smirking. "We thought you wouldn't so we brought you this..." Aubrey handed her a black t-shirt with the words 'Bach Shit Crazy' in gold bedazzled letters.

Beca rolled her eyes again but couldn't help smiling because they actually bought something that was completely her. Chloe awed beside her and encouraged her to try it on. Beca quickly pulled it over her head and grinned.

"You look so cute!" Chloe cooed, kissing her cheek affectionately.

Upon realizing that Hollywood most beloved couple chose his nightclub to held their bachelorette party at, Andy Thompson immediately closed down the place for only their close friends and provided free alcohol to last all night.

The foursome arrived to loud music and flashing lights, their friends from all over the country arrived to celebrate with them. Beca spotted her colleagues, the Bellas, some YouTube celebrities that Chloe met through the years and of course, Chloe's little sister, the twenty-one years old Maddie.

After going around and saying hello to everyone, Beca took a seat at the bar and ordered two more shots of vodka, downing them easily.

"Wow, easy there, Becs." Maddie appeared beside her and took a seat on the bar stool. "You don't wanna get hammered just yet." She grinned playfully. Beca turned to look at her future sister-in-law and couldn't believe how alike Chloe and she looked. Both of them had the same hair color with striking blue eyes but Maddie lacked the adorable freckles Chloe wore so beautifully.

"Please...I worked as a DJ for a few years before I became a music producer. I can hold my drink. I'm not a lightweight." Beca said, idly running the tip of her finger on rim of her glass.

Maddie nodded and turned to the bartender, "Scotch neat, please."

Beca pulled back in surprise at the young girl's choice. "Since when are you a fifty-year-old, divorced man?"

Maddie laughed at the joke and shrugged. "I like the taste."

"How's college? Or the Bellas?"

Being the only two girls in the Beale family, Maddie admired her older sister and cherished the ground she walked on so it was only logical that she joined Chloe's old acapella group that she swore changed her life.

Maddie grinned proudly. "We're great. We just qualified for the semi-finals. I'm excited to go to New York. I've never been."

"You're gonna love it. It's way more exciting than LA that's for sure. There's always something happening." Beca said, ordering some water for a change. "I lived there for a while after college."

"You sound like you miss it." Maddie looked at her. "Would you ever go back?"

Beca opened her mouth to answer but the change of music pulled her focus to the make-shift stage in the middle of the room. Three women in French trench coats with umbrellas in their hands walked out from backstage and Beca hurried turned back to the bar. "Another round, please!"

* * *

Beca grinded her teeth as she watched another woman grind on her fiancé. Chloe was placed in the middle of the stage, sitting in a chair as the woman in front of her danced encouraged by all of their friends howling loudly. She refused to be the first one to participate so they grabbed Chloe, who went a little too willingly in Beca's opinion.

Beca stared daggers at the scene in front of her, sipping her fifth cranberry vodka and feeling the effect of it slowly but surely. Nobody paid much attention to her sour mood, all occupied with the male strippers that Aubrey hired for their straight friends. She watched in disgust as one of them approached Maddie but to her enjoyment she rejected him.

Chloe continued to throw dollar bills to the strippers or worse, actually tucking them into their bra or underwear. Beca lasted two minutes of that before she stood up abruptly and knocked two more shots off, running in the crowd.

"What about me?" She yelled with her arms above her head making everybody scream in unison and grab her arm, guiding her to the stage. If Chloe could do it, so could she.

The redhead was gently escorted off the stage as Beca took her previous seat. She watched calmly at first as a tall, blonde girl make her way toward Beca, her eyes seductively checking out her fiancé. Chloe pursed her lips together and stayed silent.

Beca kept her grip on the arm rest as the stripper revealed her bright red, lacy lingerie and straddled her hips. Suddenly her line of vision was filled with cleavage as the stripper shimmed back and forth on top of her. Beca swallowed nervously and started to regret volunteering as the girl licked her ears. Beca fought the urge of pushing her off.

She endured five minutes of this before the girl finally got off of her and walked around the chair, lingering her touch on Beca's face and neck, sometimes hooking her leg over Beca's shoulder. She felt her breathing quicken as everything got too much, too soon. The close proximity of a woman who wasn't Chloe, the lights, the music, the screams and the alcohol.

Her eyes scanned Chloe's and finally found it in the back row, sending her signals to get her out of there.

Chloe immediately understood the cry for help expression and determinedly strode up on stage and gently but firmly asked the stripper to get off Beca. The girl quickly obliged and Chloe pulled her fiancé off the stage, ignoring the booing from their friends. But soon everybody was cheering again as Stacie jumped up and took Beca's place.

Chloe closed the bathroom door behind them and locked it. Beca gripped the skin tightly with her hands and titled her head down, her eyes closed. She couldn't believe she almost had a full-blown panic attack because of a stripper.

Chloe cautiously walked behind her and put her palm on her chest, pressing her front against Beca's back.

"Breath with me. Slowly in and out." She instructed softly and breathed calmly. She hated seeing Beca in pain and chastised herself of not noticing the signs sooner.

She felt like her heart beat out of her chest but forced herself to follow Chloe's lead and after five minutes, her breathing slowed down and her mind cleared. As soon as Beca calmed down, Chloe wrapped her arms tightly around her from behind, burring her face into her neck.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered, her tone rasp from all the screaming.

"It wasn't your fault." Beca panted exhaustedly, letting Chloe hold her weight for the time being. And it really wasn't Chloe's fault. Sure, it didn't help that she hated the idea pretty much since they brought it up but after all, it was a traditional bachelorette party with strippers and the whole nine yards. Beca couldn't be mad about that.

"Then why do I feel like it is?" Chloe asked softly, letting Beca turn around in her arms.

"It's not. I just...panicked because she was all over me and I was already jealous because she was all over you first and then I got drunk and the alcohol wasn't the best decision then the music and -"

Her rambling got caught short by Chloe's soft lips on hers, silencing the rapid words inside her head. She focused on the familiarity and the love oozing out from Chloe.

"Do you wanna get out of here?" Chloe asked as she pulled away, pressing her forehead against Beca's.

Beca took a deep breath and nodded. "Please."

The couple quietly sneaked out of the club with her hands intertwined and big grins on their faces.


	8. I Do (Part 1)

Soft breeze drifted through the open windows of the condo where she was staying. The ocean's smell brought a calmness upon her senses, making her breath deeper and held it in. Her friends warned her to not rush anything, take in the moment before it passed because she wanted to remember anything of the best day of her life.

The soft ruffling outside alarmed her that their guest was taking their seats, the ceremony shortly beginning. Nerves butterflies erupted in the pit of her stomach as she rubbed her hands together, standing in front of the full-length mirror, her reflection staring back at her.

Her hair was pulled back from her face, a light pink plumeria flower tucked behind her ear to go with their theme. She opted out of wearing shoes, insisting the alter was in the middle of the beach and she was going to sink in the sand in high-heels, making Aubrey puff out a frustrated breath but agreeing nevertheless. And her dress...

When the time came to go dress shopping with her group of friends, Beca dreaded the event. Normally, she didn't like shopping for ordinary clothes, let alone the most important piece of clothing she needed for her wedding but she had to go anyway. And surprisingly it wasn't what Beca was expecting.

The shop assistants shut down the store for them and to make the process more enjoyable provided champagne and snacks for the bride-to-be. She must've tried on twenty different dresses before she saw _the one_ just hanging on the rack, idly.

It was a spaghetti strap, V-neck and knee-length white dress, nothing fancy with some lace on its edges and Beca loved it. It was perfect for their Hawaii themed beach wedding.

She smoothed down the fabric along her sides, hands trembling. She couldn't wait to see her bride.

"Beca?" Stacie peaked through the door, wearing her baby pink bridesmaid dress with a big smile on her face. "5 minutes until showtime. Are you ready?"

Beca turned around and ignored the question. "Have you seen Chloe?"

Stacie frowned in concern and stepped inside, closing the door behind her. "Yeah, I've just been with her. Aubrey still is. Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Beca shook her head. "Is she okay?"

Stacie frowned at the concerned tone of voice as she walked closer and stood behind the girl. She gently placed her hand on her shoulder and squeezed, a small smile playing on her lips.

"She's fine. Just very eager to start." Stacie said chuckling lightly before sobering up. "Beca, she's absolutely beautiful. I can't wait for you to see her."

Beca nodded shakily as she got a hold of herself. "I'm ready."

* * *

As her toes sunk into the sand, Beca took a deep breath to steady herself and made her way to her place at the altar. Hundred and twenty people watched her from their seats some of them crying while others with the largest smile on their faces. Beca chuckled when Bella appeared besides Stacie with a black bow tie, tied around her neck and black leash to keep her at one place. Otherwise, she would've already been in the water.

She sent a quick wave to Chloe's mother, who was trying to control her tears with the handkerchief her oldest son handed to her and winked at Beca. Maddie stood on the right side of her mother and smiled sweetly at her soon-to-be sister-in-law.

Finally arriving at the white arch, decorated with colorful flowers - all Chloe's favorites - and stood beside the officiant, Thomas, a kind older gentleman with a gentle smile.

"Are you nervous?" He whispered smilingly and Beca exhaled.

"Like you wouldn't believe."

Thomas chuckled and leaned back as the music indicated it was time for Chloe to arrive. Beca breathed through her nose and tried to keep her hands by her side, instead of tugging her dress back and forth just to do something. But as soon as she spotted Chloe, all thoughts suddenly vanished and she couldn't see anything other than her bride.

Her hair was softly curled, falling onto her shoulder with a bright pink plumeria - similar to Beca - tucked behind her ear, make-up simple to showcase her freckles that Beca loved so much. The dress was spaghetti straps just like Beca's but the fabric was tulle at the skirt, and the end of the dress brushed her bare ankles. But her smile...that was the most beautiful thing she could've wore.

Her eyes filled with tears but she refused to let them free, knowing she would have time to cry later on throughout the ceremony and she didn't want to look like a drenched raccoon so early on because Chloe would probably turn around and leave her.

Chloe walked slowly with her father, dressed in a white shirt and black suit jacket, barefoot just like her daughter. But Beca didn't pay him much attention as Chloe was finally at arms range, kissed her dad sweetly before turning to look at Beca, million different emotions swirling in those ocean blue eyes.

"Hi." Chloe whispered, smiling from ear to ear.

"Hi." Beca choked out as she grabbed both of her hands and squeezed affectionately, grounding herself.

"Welcome, Ladies and Gentlemen." Thomas booming voice interrupted their little moment, pulling everybody's attention to him. He smiled excitedly as he looked around. "And of course, all the other honorable guests who probably couldn't fit on the beach." He joked, making the people laugh including the couple.

Beca scanned around the ceremony, five cameras placed around the space discreetly to record everything that happened and she knew Thomas was welcoming their fans who were really eager to finally watch them get married. Since they owned so much to their fans, including the reason they met 5 years ago, Chloe hired camera men to capture the most important bits.

"We are gather here today to watch this beautiful couple link their lives together. You are here today to celebrate and take part in the begging of their journey together and continue on for many more years. So, who come near or far, Chloe and Beca would like to thank you for your presence and your support." Thomas smiled at the couple, who couldn't take their eyes off of each other.

"Now, I've been asked by someone - "Thomas tilted his head toward Beca slightly, making brunette roll her eyes and the redhead to chuckle. "To not draw all the "mushy stuff" out. Her words, not mine." The guests laughed. "So, I believe both of you written your own vows."

The couple nodded as Thomas turned to Beca. "Go ahead." He smiled encouragingly as Beca took a deep breath and reached behind her, Stacie placing a piece of paper in her palm. The other hand didn't leave Chloe's.

"It was my idea to write our own vows, I know but I'm starting to regret it because I have no idea what to say to you." Beca read it out, the crowd chuckling and Chloe squeezed her hand and smiled lovingly. "In the past - and sometimes even now - I had trouble expressing my feelings and being vulnerable in front of anybody. I didn't like mushy stuff - as Thomas so kindly announced in front of everybody - because it made me feel defenseless, like people could see into my head and nobody's supposed be see in there."

"At least, that's what happened until you walked right up to me."

Chloe's eyes watered uncontrollably, a few droplets escaping as her eyes bore into Beca's.

"You were like a bulldozer who barged through my walls and just saw me for who I am, against my will." Beca chuckled tearfully. "But I'm so glad you did. Because I don't know where I would be without you." Chloe chocked out a sob, pressing her palm to her mouth and Beca jokingly turned to the crowd. "This is where it'll get sappy, guys."

"You are the most incredible person I have ever met. You're so smart and so funny. I know I haven't made being with me easy but you stuck around when other people didn't and I could never thank you enough for it." Beca kissed Chloe's knuckles when the redhead let out another sob. "And most importantly, I love you."

Thomas smiled kindly at the brunette before turning to Chloe. "Chloe, I think it's your turn."

"Wait..." Chloe said chuckling as she carefully wiped under her eyes. "I need a moment to recover from - all of that." She laughed softly while Beca watched her fondly. After a second, she took a deep breath and locked eyes with her bride.

"First of all, I don't appreciate you calling me a hundred-pound machine on our wedding day." Chloe started out, tone filled with fake anger as Beca laughed along with their guest but then Chloe sobered up. "But I'll move past that. On a serious note, baby you are so easy to love. You don't even know."

Beca felt tears running down her cheeks at the lovingly shining in her eyes.

"It's true that you are not great at letting people in but when you do..." Chloe shook her head. "You give them everything you have. You gave _me_ everything you had. When you asked me to marry you, you said I'm the sunshine to your rain cloud but you're so much more than that. You are so loving and kind and you just wanna be loved without asking for it. Well, I'm that person. I love you for exactly who you are and I don't want you to change anything." Chloe gently grasped Beca's elbow as Beca's vision blurred.

Chloe knew her so well that Beca couldn't help but weep.

"I'll be here forever." Chloe finished tearfully.

Thomas cleared his throat, feeling a little chocked up himself before smiling. "Can I get the rings, please?"

Aubrey handed the weddings bands to Beca and Chloe with a large smile on her face.

"This is the part when you don't want this lovely couple to be wed, you may say your piece or hold your breath forever."

Beca looked out over their guests, glaring half-heartedly. "I'll cut somebody." She threatened as people chuckled but nobody said anything.

"Alright." Thomas said. "Chloe, Beca, please join hands together." The couple obliged, smiling excitedly at one another as the ceremony neared the end.

"Beca, do you take Chloe, as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Beca squeezed her hands.

"Chloe, do you take Beca, as your lawfully wedded wife?"

Chloe inhaled and smiled. "I do."

"Well, then with the power invested in me, I now pronounce you wife and wife." Thomas smiled kindly. "Now, you may kiss each other."

The crowd cheered loudly as the couple shared their first kiss as wife and wife.

Beca pulled her _wife -_ she almost squealed very uncharacteristically at the thought - and held her tight for a moment before they ran into the ocean, ankle deep and shared their second kiss. Beca liked counting.


	9. I Do (Part 2)

As the guests were descending from their seats to walk the few meters to the restaurant on the edge of the beach where they held their reception, Beca and Chloe got ready to pose for their wedding pictures. Jenna strolled up to the married couple as they walked out from the water.

"People's magazine is here. Are you ready for the pictures?" She asked, smiling sweetly as the couple were obliviously wrapped up in each other. Chloe and Beca agreed to publish four of their wedding pictures in the magazine, in exchange of a free, full photoshoot.

"Yeah. Let's do this so I can eat something." Now that the adrenaline and the nerves were slowly slipping from her veins, Beca's stomach started growling, reminding her that she didn't eat anything today.

Jenna nodded as she waved the photographer, a young, blonde woman, closer to them.

"It's such a pleasure to meet both of you, I'm Riley Singh." The woman introduced herself, shaking their hands and smiling. "Congratulations."

"Thank you." Chloe beamed happily as she tightly held Beca's fingers. "Where did you think we should start or ...how?" She asked hesitantly looking around them, only seeing the ocean and some people far away, enjoying their day.

"Let's just start with some traditional poses in the water. Then we can mix it up if you want to. I'm open for anything." Riley said, adjusting her camera as the couple nodded and walked back inside the water.

"Jenna?" Beca called out for the retreating woman. "We'll be thirty minutes max. Please do something to entertain the people."

"I've got it covered." Jenna said and with last one glance left them alone.

Beca rolled her eyes. "I'm sure my mother is already looking for me." She said to Chloe as the redhead laughed. Chloe pulled her closer and put her forehead against hers, slightly hearing the snapping of the camera in front of them. "I can't believe we're married..."

"Yeah." Beca whispered back before smirking. "Now you can't get rid of me. I mean, like, legally you could but I won't go far - "

"Beca." Chloe whined playfully while Beca chuckled. "Shut up and look pretty. When I look back at the pictures I don't want to see you smirking at me."

"Why? Admit it, that's your favorite look." She said, cocky.

Chloe puffed out a breath and didn't give Beca the satisfaction of replying.

"Alright, these look beautiful." Riley commented. "Why don't you guys play with each other - "

" - that's what she said - "

"You know, like splash each other just be goofy. Normally those shots turn out pretty great."

Beca immediately pushed Chloe gently away from her and bend her knees, gather some droplets of water in her palm and splashing them into Chloe's face. The redhead squealed in surprise and lifted her arms to protect herself while Beca grinned mischievously.

"Becs, if something happens to my dress..." Chloe left the threat open, knowing Beca understood her perfectly but she didn't care.

"Oh come on, it's just water. It's not like it's your first time getting wet." Beca's smirk couldn't get any bigger as Chloe's cheeks burnt red at the innuendo.

"Beca Mitchell - " Chloe puffed out but Beca suddenly sober expression halted her.

"It's Beca Beale-Mitchell now."

Chloe's smile shone brighter than the sun. "How could I forget? I apologize, Mrs. Beale-Mitchell."

* * *

Thirty minutes after they finished the shoot, Riley promised them she was going to develop the picture and send it to them to pick out which would go on the magazine and what remained private. The couple changed out of their wedding gowns into the slightly less formal white dresses but the flowers stayed. They made their way into the reception venue, the crowd cheering for them as soon as they stepped over the threshold.

They took their seats at the main table, their family on each side of them. Beca reached for the microphone and looked out at the quests.

"I just want to thank you all for coming. I know some of you had to fly in from all over the country to be here and yes, Grandma I am talking about you." Beca joked, pointing her finger at her grandmother who couldn't stop mentioning she had to flew two hours to be here. "My _wife_ and I appreciate it very much. Now I'm gonna shut up because the waiters are coming in with the food so enjoy yourselves. I - " Chloe hit her softly on the thigh. " _We_ picked out everything so it delicious." Beca awkwardly waved before putting down the mic and turning her attention to her own plate.

Beca couldn't keep the smile off her face as she gazed out at the room full of people who supported them and loved them through and through. Her eyes followed Chloe's side of the family, her mother who was so welcoming and kind just like she raised her daughters to be. To Chloe's two elder brother, Luke and Connor, who all had family of their own but still teased Beca like she was their third little sister. To Maddie, who confined in her and treated her like she was part of the family.

And finally to Sam, Chloe's father, who became the father figure Beca lacked all her life. He showed her compassion, unconditional love but was sometimes stern when Beca needed him to be and tell her to go apologize if she did something stupid to upset Chloe. He was the one Beca went to - Chloe stuck in New York for the weekend - when her album didn't reach her own expectations in the first week and her first bad review came out. Sam was the one who comforted her when she busted through the door, too afraid to go to her mother. Sam just simply opened his arms and Beca fell into them like she belonged there. And Sam reminded her that she did.

Her train of thoughts were suddenly interrupted when she felt a little tug at the bottom of her dress. Beca glanced down and saw Emma, Chloe's five years old niece in her cute pink dress, gazing up at her with adorable puppy eyes.

"Beca..." She said bashfully looking down at the ground before holding out her plate in front of her. "Can you - help me cut up my veggies...Mommy's in the bathroom and Daddy's busy." Emma uttered quietly and Beca nervously glanced at Chloe. Her wife - she couldn't get enough of that term - just raised her eyebrow and smirked, nudging Beca's forearm with her elbow.

"Sweetie?" Chloe called Emma's attention, smiling kindly at her niece. "Are you sure you don't want me to help you?"

The little girl shook her head confidently and pointed at Beca. "I want Auntie Beca to do it." She declared and tugged Beca's dress with her tiny fingers. Beca's eyes widen at the label Emma used for her for the first time ever. Chloe reclined back in her chair with a fake pout playing on her lips.

"But I'm so much better at cutting up stuff than _Auntie_ _Beca._ " The redhead sent a teasing smirk in Beca's way but the brunette couldn't look away from Emma.

"Can you help me?" Emma asked finally but Chloe cleared her throat waiting for the magic word she forgot. "...Pleaseeee."

Beca was powerless to do anything but hoist Emma up by her armpits into her lap and make room for her tiny Barbie plate on the table. Chloe smiled down at her meal as Beca started helping Emma, talking to her in a sweet, calming tone that Chloe loved so much. Her heart filled with love for her wife as their approaching future played in front of her eyes but instead of Emma, Beca would be holding their baby.

* * *

The rest of the evening were spent with laughter, crying and horrifying speeches that Beca wanted to wipe from her memory. Her mother proceeded to tell a hundred and twenty people of her first concert she had when she was just 6 years old and how she sang "My little teacup" to all her stuff animals she lined up in the living room and how she knew from that day that she was going to become a star.

While Beca's cheeks burnt from embarrassment, Chloe kissed all over her face as she cooed fondly at the memory she never heard before. Fortunately for Beca, her mother was interrupted in the middle of the story when she was caught making out with a girl on their living room couch and then bursting into tears while coming out on that same night by the DJ announcing it was time for their wedding cake.

Chloe excitedly squeezed Beca's arm as she barely contained herself from jumping up and down in her seat. She knew what design they settled upon and flavor but it would be the first time they saw it completely done.

"Baby..." Beca grimaced as Chloe grip tightened when the double doors opened. "You kinda breaking my bone." She said and the redhead immediately released her hold, apologizing her by pecking her cheek. But after that her blue eyes snapped back to the entrance as the baker wheeled in their cake in all its glory.

It was a three tier, salted caramel flavored cake but what made Beca's breath caught in her throat was the design. They asked the baker if maybe she could somehow include their beloved willow tree where some of their most important moments happened and she delivered.

All three tier was design covered by tree bark effect all around, with a heart shape 'carved' in the middle with the words 'B+C'. A couple of flowers and other wooden features placed at the right places and Chloe's eyes filled with tears as she covered her mouth with her hand.

"Oh my God. It's so beautiful." She gushed breathlessly as the couple stood up and made their way closer. Beca swallowed down her emotions as her eyes swept over the cake over and over again. The baker nailed it, the rustic feeling went perfectly with their theme and it couldn't be better.

"Are you ready to ruin it?" Beca asked sarcastically as she grabbed the knife and playfully pointed it to her wife. Chloe pouted and glanced at their cake.

"I don't want to touch it. It's so pretty." Chloe whined. "We should just freeze it and take it home as a souvenir." She half-heartedly tried to convince Beca but she just rolled her eyes and Chloe eventually caved. Covering Beca's hand on the knife, Chloe squealed as together they cut into the cake and people cheered, taking millions of pictures.

True to tradition, Beca seized her fork and scooped a generous bite waiting for Chloe to do the same so they could feed each other. Beca - probably for once in her life - was completely serious when she held out her fork for Chloe, not even thinking about shoving the cake in her face. But Chloe clearly had different plans.

Instead of using the fork, Chloe just went for it and grabbed a handful of cake from the slice with the biggest smirk Beca has ever seen and just smashed it in Beca's face. The room erupted in laughter as Beca stared at her wife in utter disbelief.

"You did not just do that..." Beca murmured, shock evident in her tone as Chloe giggled and that fucking did it. Beca melted at the sound and let the smile she's been holding appear on her features.

* * *

The song - their song - sounded from the speaker as the dance floor cleared for the newlywed's first dance as wife and wife. Beca gently circled her arms around Chloe's waist, pulling her closer and closer while Chloe held onto her tight by her shoulders. They slow dance sweetly, every eyes on them.

_She may be the face I can't forget  
The trace of pleasure or regret  
May be my treasure or the price I have to pay_

At the beginning of their relationship, Beca was struggling with her feelings. Chloe made her feel so much that she felt overwhelmed, at times the good type while other times . On top of her feelings, she had to deal with the people in Chloe's life and she wasn't just talking about her family and friend, she was talking about 6.7 million people who constantly followed her everywhere and were so fast to judge her, no matter how happy she made Chloe.

_She may be the song that summer sings  
Maybe the chill that autumn brings  
Maybe a hundred different things  
Within the measure of a day_

But no matter how stressful it got, at the end of the day Chloe was there for her, had her back and even started fighting online with her fans who thought Beca wasn't good enough to be with her. She vented on her vlogs, threatening to delete her channel if they continued this hatred on the girl who was quickly becoming the most important person in her life. All those actions made Beca realize that yes, Chloe was the love of her life.

_She, who always seems so happy in a crowd  
Whose eyes can be so private and so proud  
No one's allowed to see them when they cry_

It became clear quickly that they were the polar opposite of each other. While Chloe made her income by interaction with people, showing her most private moments and sharing them with her fans, Beca liked to lay low, sort of live in the shadows. That's how she worked so well as a music producer, always in the background, being the brain behind the action and she didn't have any problems with it. Chloe thrived on attention while Beca shrinked. Chloe chased off the rain clouds above her head the small amount of times she was stressed while Beca almost welcomed the feeling. She was used to it, growing up in a 'broken family' as her classmates used to call it and making herself comfortable in self-pity and broodiness.

Until Chloe came along.

_She maybe the reason I survive  
The why and wherefore I'm alive  
The one I'll care for through the rough in many years_

She changed everything in Beca's life. And she couldn't be more grateful.

She pressed her forehead against her wife's and whispered.

"I love you."

_Me, I'll take her laughter her tears  
And make them all my souvenirs  
And where she goes I've got to be  
The meaning of my life is  
She, she  
Oh, she_


	10. Almost Paradise

Chloe carefully stepped over the threshold of the cabin in the early mornings and fondly gazed out at the ocean. They found the perfect little spot for their honeymoon in Bora Bora, isolated from other people on the edge of the beach. They spent the first two days completely with each other, in and out of bed and the water. Chloe couldn't be happier.

Lifting her camera to eye level, she smiled genuinely into the lenses as she pressed recording.

"Hey, guys." She said lowly mindful of her wife still being asleep a few feet away from her. "I just wanted to quickly catch up with you because I miss you! But Beca and I agreed that there's no work for this two weeks that we are here and I tried to argue that you guys are never work but she's right. We needed this get away." Chloe smiled, her eyes glazed over as she thought about their vacation. "Anyway, look at this view!" She gushed and turned the camera around showing the beautiful crystal blue water in front of her. It was so unreal for her that she had the opportunity to travel here and she felt her heart fill with love as she thought about her fans who made it possible.

"This view is beautiful, right?" She said before turning around and walked back to the cabin, a glint in her eyes. "But this view is so much better." Chloe cautiously pulled the curtains back from the double doors and peaked inside, seeing Beca spread out on the mattress on her stomach, her bare back covered by the blankets. Chloe pointed the camera on her and sighed fondly.

"Even when she has drool on her face…I still love her." Chloe joked half-heartedly as she walked closer to her and gently tugged a strand of hair that fallen into Beca's eyes behind her ears. The girl stirred slightly and inhaled deeply and her eyelids flattered open, stormy blue eyes locking onto ocean blue. "Hey, baby." Chloe cooed softly, sitting down beside her side and rubbed her hand up and down her spine causing Beca to almost purr.

She opened her mouth to greet back but caught sight of the camera in Chloe's hands and groaned, burring her face into the pillow. "Chloe…" She whined as the redhead smiled at the adorable scene and checked if the camera was in focus.

"Don't be shy now. It's our honeymoon vlog! Show your face to our fans, Becs." Chloe joked around resuming her strokes on her back and playfully lowered the camera closer to her face before pulling back. She knew Beca had her moments when she _really_ didn't like being filmed and in the crack of dawn was probably one of those times.

"I would if I didn't look like crap." Beca whined again and to avoid being drown by the pillow, she lifted her face and dropped it sideways, shutting her eyes at the harsh lighting coming from the open cabin.

Chloe rolled her eyes and clicked her tongue. "Don't be dumb. You look beautiful."

"Yeah, you have to think that because you're my wife." Chloe's smile softened at her new title that she was still getting used to. "But our fans don't have signed contract to agree with that statement. You do." Beca argued sarcastically but adjusted her position so she could see Chloe.

The redhead giggled at the silly comeback. "Believe me, they would totes agree. Right, guys?" Chloe shoved the lenses toward Beca and laughed when the brunette slapped it away. "But don't agree too much…" She turned the camera back to her and narrowed her eyes playfully. "I can see your comment under my videos saying 'Oh my God, Beca is _so hot,_ I can't even…' while she is hot, she is also mine so be careful." Chloe threatened jokingly and Beca blushed to the tip of her ears and buried her face again in her pillows.

Chloe chuckled. "Oh, look, we made her blush."

"Chloooeeee…."

* * *

Grabbing her backpack and Chloe's hand, Beca walked out their cabin and into their rented car to go explore the island furthermore with a tourist tour in the forest. Dressed up in hiking gear, the couple drove to the meeting spot by the edge of the woods, where several people were standing around waiting for the tour to begin. Chloe grinned beside her, camera ready to go in her hand as she held Beca's hand with the other. She loved nature so much that as they searched for something to do other than staying inside, she immediately seized Beca's forearm and begged her wife to go. Let's just say Beca wasn't the biggest fan of bugs or animals…nature in general.

But to make Chloe happy, she agreed and for the first twenty minutes everything went according to plan. They entered the forest on the appropriate trail, hiking leisurely behind the group while Chloe filmed everything. The troubles started when they reached an intersection and Chloe spotted two Hawaiian Akepa birds ten meters off the trail and she _had_ to drag Beca with her.

"Look at them!" She whispered yelled as she cautiously walked closer, careful to not make any sound and possible scare away the pretty birds while Beca stopped. She glanced back to the path and her eyes quickly grew wide as anybody vanished. She couldn't see one person or hear anybody and her heart rate picked up, mind immediately going overdrive thinking of the worst-case scenarios. _We're gonna die_.

"Chloe…" She called out, her tone filled with panic as Chloe ignored her and zoomed in on the birds, mouth wide open as they didn't fly away.

"Chloe." She called out again but got the same result, her wife completely immersed in the footage. Beca gripped her backpack straps in her hands and squeezed tightly, sweat forming on her forehead. Her head snapped back and forth between watching Chloe and the trail, trying to find anything that would possibly show her which way the group went but there was nothing. She anxiously tapped her fingers on the straps before she snapped.

"Chloe!"

The loud yelp made Chloe flinch and the birds flew away instantly. The redhead turned back to her with wide eyes, the question evident in her stare.

"What?" She asked nonchalantly, forehead creasing at Beca's nervous state.

"The group is gone…" Beca said, pointing up to the intersection and watched as Chloe followed her fingers.

"…and?"

Beca puffed out in disbelief at her wife oblivious behavior, not reaction appropriately in Beca's opinion. She should be freaking out just like she was.

"Are you joking? Chloe…we're in the middle of the forest. In fucking Hawaii! And we don't know our way out. Why are so calm?!" Beca snapped and jumped slightly as she stared at Chloe ridiculously.

"Babe…" Chloe's calm voice did nothing to make Beca relax. "Our only job is to stay on the path. We're just behind, it's not a big deal. We just go back on the trail and we'll catch up eventually."

Beca grinned her teeth in frustration at Chloe inability to see the problem. "Oh yeah?" She asked challengingly and waved Chloe over, quickly walking back on the path. When they were in sight, she pointed to the intersection and stared at her wife's side profile. Chloe's reaction was instant as her expression fell but she quickly recovered and put on a smile for Beca's benefit.

"It's fine. You just pick a direction and we'll go that way." She said simply almost shrugging her shoulder. Beca took a deep breath; Chloe's usual positivity inspired Beca most of the time but this time, it annoyed her to no end. She needed somebody to be more freaked out than she was.

Beca shook her head violently. "No way! I'm not picking. You pick."

"Babe…" Chloe sighed but Beca continuously shook her head.

"Don't babe me. It's your fault so you take the responsibility and pick."

Chloe pulled back at the jab. "How is that my fault?"

"You wanted to film those fucking birds so you trailed off the path and now we're all alone in the middle of the forest and we're gonna die here and we've been only married for a week and I – " Beca rambled off, arms flapping around almost to the point of hysterically and Chloe's eyes softened.

"Alright, alright." Chloe stepped over to her wife and gently pulled her into her arms, holding her as tightly as Beca clenched to her. She felt the brunette's breathing slow down and heartrate going back to normal the longer she held her.

"Everything's going to be fine. I've got you." Chloe whispered comfortingly in her ear and felt Beca melt into the embrace. "I have an idea. We're going to pretend we're on a treasure hunt and not lost, okay? I'm gonna pick a direction and it's gonna be the right one, leading us to the group and we're going to laugh about all of it tomorrow morning. We'll be fine."

Beca had no choice but try to quiet down the voices in her head saying all those negative thoughts and trust her wife to get them safely out of there.

Chloe plastered on a smile and faked enthusiasm to mask her own uncertainty. "Okay." She released Beca and clapped energetically, eyes sweeping over the two paths and after a moment she pointed right.

"We're going that way." She smiled and intertwined their fingers, tugging Beca along with her and they set out on the path. Beca let her eyes flicker around as they walked and tried to find anything maybe the group left behind and confirm their decision but the path was clean. Chloe noticed her behavior and wrecked her brain for anything to distract her wife. A real smile blossom on her lips when an idea came to her.

_I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath  
Scared to rock the boat and make a mess  
So I sat quietly, agreed politely_

Beca rolled her eyes. "Really? Are you seriously singing now? Katy Perry of all people?"

Chloe ignored her and continued on.

_I guess that I forgot I had a choice  
I let you push me past the breaking point  
I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything_

Beca shook her head in disbelief but felt her lips curve upwards at the edges despite her effort of concealing it. Chloe's quirky traits were infectious and Beca found herself mimicking her wife and sing along eventually.

_I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter  
Dancing through the fire  
'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar  
Louder, louder than a lion  
'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar!_

Chloe giggled as Beca forget their situation for a second and made silly faces at her, singing at the top of her lungs even going the extra mile to hold out the high note in the bridge of the song. Chloe doubled over in laughter a couple of times as they continued on, the possible danger slipping from her mind. They were burred so deep into their safety bubble that they didn't see the clearing of the path and the few golf cars at the edge of the forest, the trees descending around them.

When the brightness hit her, Beca snapped out of their trans and squeezed Chloe's finger.

"Chlo, look!" Beca yelled out and inhaled deeply in relief at the sight. She thought they would had to survive in the forest and live like Tarzan at the end. Chloe sighed beside her as well, shoulders relaxing and she smiled genuinely at her wife.

"See…I told you we're gonna be fine."

Beca swiftly closed the gap between them, pressing her lips tightly against Chloe's, kissing her with everything she had. She was so relieved to be out of the woods and thanked however was responsible for bringing Chloe into her life. Otherwise she very possible could've been dangling from a bine right now.


	11. Big News!

"Becs, stop fidgeting...you'll make me nervous."

Beca widen her eyes as she snapped her head upward to look at her wife, who stood beside her side with her camera recording everything. They've been at the hospital for an hour already, waiting for the doctor to arrive and meet them for the first time. Beca just got back from the airport, having been in New York for the last three days to work with some music producers. Chloe picked her up and _surprised_ her with an appointment to the OB/GYN.

"I'm making you nervous?" Beca asked ridiculously. "Can't you see I'm the one laying on the disgusting paper bed?"

Chloe shook her head and tried to conceal her smile. "It was your idea."

"...yeah, like you would've said no..." Beca murmured stubbornly when she couldn't come up with a good enough comeback. Chloe smirked and placed a quick kiss on the top of her head before walking a few steps away toward the window and directed her camera on her face.

"Hey guys." She smiled excitedly and ignored Beca's annoyed puff in the background. "As you can see we're in the hospital and before you start freaking out, everybody's fine."

"Yeah, like hell I am." Beca spoke out, dramatically loud enough to be heard and Chloe rolled her eyes, angling her body for her fans to see Beca in the background.

"She's just a grumpy cat because she doesn't like hospitals." Chloe said teasingly.

"Who likes them?! Chlo, there's literally dead people around us right now..." Beca exclaimed, pushing herself up with her hands and stared at the back of Chloe's head.

"Babe, be a little more respectful." Chloe scolded her gently and watched on the screen as Beca fall back into the bed. "Besides..." Chloe's smile was mischievous. "Hospitals can be beautiful too. That's where babies are born."

Beca started chuckling humorlessly. "Really? That's your way of announcing it? With that sentence? I'm real disappointed, Chlo."

"Fine, you do it then." Chloe said sarcastically as she walked closer to her wife and sat down on the edge of her bed, making sure they were both in the frame. Beca suddenly started patting her hair down self-consciously, aware she wasn't wearing any make-up or showered for the day. Chloe carefully caressed her forearm to comfort her and pointedly looked at the camera.

"Are you sure?" Beca asked, looking at Chloe's side profile.

"One second ago you were criticizing me but when I hand it over to you, you don't have anything to say? Now I'm the one who's disappointed." Chloe jokingly shook her head side to side before a wide smile spread over her face.

"Guys, we're pregnant!"

Beca grimaced. "Technically, we're not pregnant yet but...close enough."

Chloe ignored her. "We are so excited. Everybody's been kind of bugging us for a while now to start a family..."

"- Especially your mom."

" - but we wanted to take our sweet time and enjoy just being married. But now I think it's time. Right?" Chloe looked at her wife lovingly and received back a soft gaze from Beca.

"We're here for a check-up to see if everything is alright physically. We haven't decided which one of us is going to be pregnant but it kind of depends on the results, really."

Beca took the time to study Chloe while she continued chatting with their fans and she loved what she saw. Her smile was so beautiful, full of joy and excitement, almost reaching her ears. And her eyes...they sparkled and somehow changed to a deeper color of blue Beca wasn't familiar with. Her hands shook the slightest as she held the camera. And Beca realized she needed to have another Chloe.

" - if we want a new house or not but I have everything planned out with the nursery. We want neutral colors not the stereotypical pink or blue, right babe?"

Chloe expecting eyes shook her out of her daydream of a redheaded, blue eyed toddler wobbling around the house and Beca nodded her head, agreeing. Chloe kissed her on the cheek in reward and turned back to the camera but their doctor suddenly walked into the room, silencing Chloe and making them both focus their attention on the exam.

* * *

Several hours later, the couple walked hand in hand to their willow tree in the park, Bella enthusiastically sniffing around them as they sat down and leaned back against the trunk. Beca glanced between the hanging branches out onto the lake as the sun was descending. They often visited this place and it became some sort of a safe haven for both of them, where they could just forget about everything and relax, be themselves without expectations.

After a long pause just watching Bella play in the water, Chloe slightly turned her head toward Beca and took a deep breath.

"What do you think about Maddie for a girl and Alex for a boy?"

Beca frowned and glanced down at her wife. "Chlo, slow down a little. We have time for thinking about names when one of us is actually pregnant, you know? Why are you rushing?"

Chloe stared at the ground. "I'm sorry. I'm just trying to be prepared. Once we actually start, it'll go by so fast. I just wanna take in everything."

Beca sighed. "You really want a kid, don't you? Like right now."

"Well, yeah...of course, I want everything with you. Why? Do you not want to?" Chloe sat up straighter, her mind suddenly filled with fear, thinking Beca didn't want a child after all.

"No! I do." Beca exclaimed loudly and Chloe sighed in relief "But...it's just happening so fast. I feel like I'm running, trying to catch up to you and all of these feelings but I can't quite grasp them. It's just overwhelming at times."

Chloe nodded emphatically. "I understand. Having a child is a big responsibility and I - "

"Big? Chloe, it's huge! We are talking about an actual human being that is entirely dependent on us for everything! I'm 28 and I can barely take care of myself. I don't know if I'm ready to be a parent yet, Chlo." Beca explained, desperately hoping Chloe understood.

Chloe crawled on all fours in front of Beca, not caring about her jeans getting dirty and placed her hands on Beca's bended knees, deeply looking into her eyes.

"You know, I had the same conversation with my mom a couple of days ago when you were in New York and I was freaking out in our bedroom." Chloe smiled as she remembered her mother's soothing tone. Beca frowned but stayed quiet. "I was on Youtube just wasting time when I saw a video of a baby being all cute and adorable, laughing at the dog as he barked. She was belly laughing like only babies could and my mind immediately pictured it but instead with _our_ baby and Bella."

The corner of Beca's mouth twitched into a small smile.

"And it was a happy picture that lasted 2 seconds. Suddenly, Bella started to bark louder until the laughter turned into crying and I panicked. I didn't know what to do, you were away from home and I was completely alone and I didn't know what to do to make our baby stop crying. I felt terrible and it was just a fantasy but it was so clear, Becs. Like I could just reach out and touch her." Chloe's smile turned sad along with Beca's. "So, I slapped my laptop shut and called Mom hysterically, crying that I can't do this and I'm not ready. You know what she said?"

Beca was hanging on every word and shook her head.

Chloe smiled. "That nobody is ever ready for anything. Especially a child. That you have to have trust in your partner and in _yourself_ that you will do everything in your power to raise that baby to the best of your abilities. That you will love her and protect her with everything you have and make sure she knows she's always safe with you. There's nothing more you can do or need to do. Just love her. And we will."

"With our whole hearts." Beca added softly and Chloe nodded.

"With our whole hearts."

Chloe leaned closer to reach Beca's lips, gently moving them together until Beca sighed and pulled away.

"You know I would never do that, right?" She asked seriously.

Chloe furrowed her eyebrows and tilted her head in question. "Do what?"

"Leave you alone... when we have a baby. I'm not going anywhere." Beca stated as her eyes bore into Chloe's.

Chloe smiled gently but shook her head. "You don't know that, Becs. You might get some opportunity that you can't refuse and you need to go. Just like now with New York and I understand that. We can make it work. It's your dream."

Beca shrugged. "It used to be but it's not that important anymore. I can live without making music but...you know I can't live without you."

Chloe's breath caught in her throat at the loving gaze Beca was directing at her and she never felt luckier. Letting her have the last word, Chloe snuggled around her waist, kissing the side of her neck as Beca wrapped her arm around her shoulder. Bella chose that moment to ran full speed into the couple's lap, dripping wet and happy. The married couple shrieked but it quickly turned into laughter as they petted their dog and thought about adding another little one to their family.


	12. Bundle of Joy

Ever since getting the house with the spacious backyard and pool, Chloe and Beca became the unofficial party hostesses to any family events. Birthdays, anniversaries, Mother's Day, Father's Day and 4th of July parties as well. Beca found out she quite liked hosting them, loving the craziness and the chaos of having twenty plus people in the house at once.

Beca carried out the refreshments on the tray to the backyard and placed them on the picnic table near the pool. They were having a barbecue with Chloe's side of the family to celebrate Connor's 36th birthday. The weather was nice and warm perfect for the cook-out. Their nieces were having a blast in the pool while the adults were lounging around the area, drinking margaritas Chloe mixed.

Her wife was wearing a red bikini top with cut off denim shorts, laughing with her Mom on the lounge chair and Beca couldn't quite take her eyes off of her. Her halo was showing bright in the sunlight and her eyes sparkled as she smiled.

"Becs?" Maddie sneaked up behind her and pointed to the drinks. "Are those alcoholic? I wouldn't care normally but my dad's here." She smiled mischievously and Beca snorted.

"Your birthday is literally two months away...I'm sure he would let it slide." Beca commented but handed a drink to her. "But you're fine. It's ice tea."

"Great." Maddie said, snipping it quickly and sighed as the cold temperature cooled her down slightly. "How are you by the way? I hadn't heard about you in a while."

"We're busy. I have meetings all week and Chloe has her stuff lined up too. It's nice to have a day off, thought...I haven't been in the pool all summer." Beca sighed, shrugging her shoulders.

Maddie nodded understandingly. She couldn't imagine how tiring and time consuming producing music would be, especially on Beca's level. She hoped neither of their busy schedule prevented them of spending time together.

Maddie leaned closer while flickering her eyes to see if anybody was listening. "And how are the... you know?"

Beca frowned and awkwardly looker around. "What?"

"You know..." Maddie smirked. "The baby-making?"

Beca's mouth fell open and she deadpanned. "You are _way_ too old to know that we can't actually make a baby, right? Or do I have to get you parents to tell you about the bees and birds?"

Maddie waved a dismissing hand and rolled her eyes. "I know that part...I'm just asking because Chloe's last vlog...where you guys went to the doctor to get checked out? Did anything else happened that we don't know about?"

Beca pressed her lips together to conceal the smile blossoming on her face and shook her head. "Nope. Nothing happened. We haven't got back our result back yet."

Maddie narrowed her eyes. She knew Beca for a while now and although, they didn't spend a lot of time together, Maddie were able to read her expression. She was lying but if she didn't want to tell Maddie yet, she would back off and wait for them to be ready.

So, she shrugged and nodded. "Alright. I hope everything's fine." And walked off inside the house, leaving Beca to lightly scratch her forearm and glance at her wife.

* * *

_Happy Birthday to you_

_Happy Birthday to you_

_Happy Birthday, dear Connor_

_Happy Birthday to you._

Connor smiled, holding Emma in his arms as his family finished the song and he blew out the candle on the large birthday cake her wife baked. The family clapped loudly and Connor began to cut into the cake, handing out piece to everybody. Emma ran to her new favorite aunt with a plate full of chocolate cake and planted down into Beca's lap, happily munching on the desert.

Beca didn't seem phased by the action just wrapped her arms around her and carefully eat her cake over Emma's shoulders. Chloe watched the pair smilingly, lightly caressing her wife's thigh under the table. Beca's eyes snapped to her every once in a while, and she smiled whenever Chloe's caught her stare.

"Are you okay?" Beca whispered softly into Chloe's ear and kissed her temple when Chloe nodded, smilingly.

"I'm nervous." Beca admitted and Chloe looked at her questioningly.

"Why?"

Beca shook her head and played with Emma's blonde curls. "I don't know...I just - what if they have a bad reaction?"

Chloe tilted her head. "Babe, they won't have a bad reaction. Everybody's gonna be so excited for us."

Beca nodded but she narrowed her eyes. "Are you still sure it's a good idea to announce it on your brother's birthday? Isn't he gonna be pissed?"

"He's not the dramatic one in the family. He'll be fine with it." Chloe said and turned away but Beca's scoff caught her attention.

"Don't I know it? You're the dramatic one."

Chloe gasped, proving Beca's statement completely true and the brunette laughed, bouncing Emma on her lap.

As soon as everybody settled down and ate the cake, Chloe stood up suddenly, pulling everybody's attention to her. She smiled excitedly and grabbed her glass, raising it high in a toast. Beca brought out her camera and recorded the speech as Chloe told her to do. She wanted to capture their reaction to the news.

"First of all, and for the last time, happy birthday, bro." Chloe locked eyes with Connor and he bobbed his head, "I wish you the best and a lot more birthdays to come. On a different note, though, Beca and I have an announcement to make." Chloe smiled down at her wife before turning back to her family.

Maddie had a suspicion about what the news was and so did Carole, Chloe's mom but they both stayed silent and let Chloe talk before they jumped to conclusions.

Chloe searched for Beca's free hand and held it tight while her free hand settled on her stomach.

"I'm pregnant."

There was a beep of silence before the chaos broke out. Carole's screamed in excitement as the adults all jumped out of their seats to hug Chloe and Beca. Beca smiled brightly, for once happily accepting the affectionate gesture.

"Congratulation, sweetheart." Carole said softly as she tightly held Chloe around the neck. "Oh, I'm so happy for you. For the both of you." She pulled Beca closer by the hand and into a two-way hug. "You're gonna be amazing parents. I just know it."

Chloe felt the tears well up in her eyes at her mother's words and watched as Sam pulled Beca into a bear hug as well. They couldn't be happier.

"How far along are you?"

"7 weeks to the day. We went back to the doctor straight away after our result came back and everything was fine." Chloe explained, squeezing her mom's arms. "We found out last week."

"Did you go to the doctor for a check-up?" Carole asked concernedly but Chloe shook her head.

"No, we're going on Wednesday. They're doing an ultrasound." Chloe squealed in excitement. "We're going to see her for the first time."

"Her?" Carole asked.

Chloe smiled sweetly, glancing down at her stomach. "Yeah, I have a feeling it's a girl. I don't know how but I feel like I know. Beca thinks I'm crazy." She rolled her eyes fondly, seeing Beca talk to her brothers, getting way too hard pats on her shoulders.

"It's your first mommy instinct." Carole said grinning. "Listen to it. It's always right."

Chloe took a deep breath and hugged her mom tightly. "I love you, Mom."

"Oh honey, I love you too. And I already love my new grandchild." Carole chuckled and Chloe smiled, locking eyes with Beca.

* * *

The frame showed Chloe and Beca, sitting down on their living room couch, Bella again in Beca's lap fast asleep while the brunette idly ran her fingers through her fur.

"Well, guys, that's it for our reveal." Chloe smiled in the camera, Beca watching her. "These were my family's reaction and we're gonna tell your family after the appointment, right?" Chloe glanced at Beca and she nodded.

"Yeah, mom's coming in to town for the weekend and I think we're gonna Facetime dad because he's in Washington."

Chloe smiled teasingly. "Oh, we could totally fly out to surprise him."

Beca's eyes widen at the thought. "Babe, we need to start saving money for that baby. Babies are expensive."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Becs, you have two albums out and you already work on the third one. And I'm basically Youtube rich so we'll be fine." She giggled at her joke while Beca rolled her eyes.

"Say that to the kid when he has to live under a bridge because we spent all our money before he was born." Beca said sarcastically

"Uh we can live in the park! Or the beach! It'll be so much fun." Chloe perked up and Beca's mouth fell open slightly. Chloe shook her head. "I'm totes kidding, babe. Even I'm not that crazy. And to be frank, I'm offended that you thought I would do that."

Beca rolled her eyes _again_ but stayed silent and Chloe continued the video like nothing happened.

"I wanted to say I love you guys and thank you for watching. I'm very excited to take you guys with me through this journey and...we'll see what happens." Chloe pulled her shoulders up and leaned back, snuggling into Beca.

"Hopefully a happy and healthy baby." The brunette added, wrapping an arm around Chloe's shoulder.

Chloe nodded, nuzzling into her neck and holding her around the waist.

"Urgh, I have to end it?" Beca groaned in faked annoyance and Chloe nodded again, smiling.

Beca cleared her throat and raised her pitch, mocking Chloe's high-pitched tone when she talked to her fans. "Thank you, guys, for watching. I'll see you next time. Bye."

Chloe hit her in the stomach.


	13. Heartbreak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Miscarriage

Beca pressed her palms tightly against her headphones and closed her eyes, only concentrating on the vocals. They had been inside the studio for eight hours now, trying to lay down different layers of background vocals for her single but it wasn't working. No matter how she tried, something just wasn't clicking and she was getting annoyed.

Shane, her co-music producer recycled back in his chair, his hand holding his chin and watched Beca silently. They were alone all day and he felt the headache coming on from listening to hundred different samples since the morning but he knew they wouldn't go home until Beca was satisfied. Or probably had enough.

After a few second, Beca exhaled sharply through her nose and ripped the headphones off her ears in frustration and slammed them down on the table behind her.

She swiped her face with her hands and looked at Shane with flaming eyes.

"What the fuck is going on? I actually sound like a dying cat in all of these!" She motioned to the headphones and shook her head. "Did I just forget how to sing overnight or what? It's not working. Something's wrong."

Shane waited a beat to reply, not wanting to make things worse and upset Beca more. "Maybe you're just tried?" He raised his hands submissively when Beca glared at him. "I'm just saying. We've been hear since 8 and it's 5:34 right now. You've been singing all day, your voice needs the rest as well as you. A lot's been going on in your life."

Beca glanced away and grinded her teeth but silently agreed. Her stress levels were through the roof with her album works and on top of it all, Chloe was pregnant and Beca started to find it harder and harder to leave the house and leave her behind. If she wasn't physically with her, she couldn't stop thinking about her and thus distracting her from anything else. Which was probably why she was struggling to record anything usable.

"You know what, let's just call it a night." Shane suggested softly, bracing his elbows on his knees. "Go home, be with Chloe and go with her to the doctor's appointment tomorrow and just rest. Be lazy for once. And then we'll come back on Thursday - not early - and see if it worked."

"And what if it didn't?" Beca asked angrily, hiding the fact of how terrified she was of the answer.

Shane shrugged, appearing to be nonchalant but Beca knew him better than that. He was skeptical.

"We'll cross that bridge if we came to it."

Beca snorted at the cliche metaphor and Shane smiled at his accomplishment.

"You sound a fucking pinterest quote."

Shane chuckled and added on humorously. "It gets better."

"Shut the fuck up."

Beca opened the door thirty minutes later to Katy Perry's Firework blasting through the house. She rolled her eyes at the song choice but followed the sound all the way to the kitchen where Chloe was jumping up and down, dancing with Bella while pancake was cooking in the pan. Now, Beca didn't know why Chloe was making pancakes at 6 in the evening but she let that detail slid for a second.

She stood in the doorway for a moment and just watched the scene play out in front of her. Her heart suddenly felt fuller as took in Chloe grabbing Bella's front two feet, pulling her up and started shaking the poor animal but Bella looked like she was smiling.

Chloe had her hair let down in sport short and a t-shirt, casual as could be and Beca fell a little bit deeper.

However, she didn't stay unnoticed for a while because it wasn't long before Bella caught her and excitedly ripped away from Chloe, running to her to lick everywhere she could reach. Chloe turned around, panting but smiling and opened up her arms and yelled.

"BABY!"

Beca scratched Bella behind the ears before walking to her wife and into her arms. Chloe squeezed her twice and packed her on the lips, eyes sparkling and because of the loud music, she started the conversation screaming to be heard.

"HOW COME -"

"Okay." Beca murmured and quickly went to the radio and turned it off, sighing. She had a headache and the added music wasn't a great help. She glanced over to the pancake and skipped over quickly to save it from burning, sliding it onto a plate and turning off the stove as well.

Chloe carried on like nothing happened. "How come you're home early? You said to don't wait up."

Beca idly opened up the fridge and shrugged. "Shane kicked me out. We weren't going anywhere today so he just called it a night."

"Why? Was something wrong?" Chloe asked, suddenly concerned but Beca didn't want to talk about it. So she changed the subject.

She grimaced. "Why are you making pancakes at 6 pm?" She asked judgingly but Chloe just smiled innocently.

"I was craving them all morning but I had meetings after meetings and you know I hate eating pancakes at restaurant so I thought I make them myself."

"Okay, you're not there yet to be craving stuff." Beca said. "We won't start the whole 'Oh, Becs, I'm craving pickles with ketchup, can you get me one' at two am, this early. You're just ten weeks along."

Chloe raised her eyebrows and placed her hands on her hips. Beca internally sighed. Fuck, here we go.

"That doesn't mean anything. If I am craving something, that means I'm craving something and you know I had been before and I wasn't pregnant then. So, now I'm eating whatever I want, whenever I want because I'm carrying our child." Chloe finished the mini rant, eyes boring into Beca's waiting for her deserved apology. "And just because you had a crappy day, it doesn't mean you get to be mean to me."

Beca grinded her teeth and sighed in exhaustion, strolling over to Chloe. "I'm sorry. You're right. I didn't have the best day and I'm exhausted and taking out my frustration on you. Can we just go to bed already? I have a headache and I'm stressed."

Chloe's eyes softened at the apology and sweetly reached out to caress Beca's cheek. "Why don't you lay down for a little and I make you some real dinner, ha?"

Beca closed her eyes contently and spoke softly. "Nothing sweet? And fattening?"

Chloe snorted but smiled in amusement. "Not yet. We have time for that later in the pregnancy."

"Fun." Beca said dryly.

"If I have get fat then so do you..." Chloe said smiling cheekily and patted Beca's cheek twice before delivering a semi-hard swat on her butt. "Now go and rest. I'll be ready in twenty minutes."

"Are you okay?"

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?"

Chloe breathed out through her nose and made the left turn and drove down to the underground parking lot of the hospital. It was time for their second ultrasound - the first one went well - and Beca was tense. She knew even after the doctor conformed that the baby was developing well and was healthy, Beca couldn't help but worry about every single detail. She let herself clinch the door handle and flicker her eyes all over the place to make herself calm. Or calmer.

"No, you shouldn't be. Because I'm excited, you're nervous. There's a difference." Chloe explained and parked the car, glancing at her wife. "Everything's going to be fine. We got to see her again." She said, smiling softly and genuinely, squeezing Beca's upper arm.

"Still sure it's a girl, huh?" Beca said as they exited the car and made their way to the elevator, Chloe linking their arms together.

Chloe grinned. "Yup. I'm telling you, I have a feeling."

Beca took a deep breath and let the conversation die out as they arrived on the appropriate level. Walking through the halls, Beca tried to get familiar of the white tiles and odor of chemicals that described every hospital, knowing she's going to be walking this way for a while.

Reaching Ms. Addison's office, the pair checked in with the receptionist and after being told to wait for their call, they sat down on the cold, plastic chairs, Beca's hand instantly finding Chloe's. The redhead bit her lip at the action and made sure to squeeze her hand to show she was there.

After a few minutes, Ms. Addison head popped out of her office and smiled at the couple, inviting them in.

"It's so good to see you guys. How have you been?" She asked politely as she started getting ready and Chloe dutifully get settled on the bed.

"Everything's great. It's eventful but we're handling it." Chloe smiled back and lifted up her shirt, exposing her flat stomach. Beca glanced at the skin, imagining a small bump that would replace the familiar body part.

"I can see that. I've been following your videos, Chloe. They're...interesting." Ms. Addison grinned playfully as she pulled the machine closer to the bed and grabbing the thingy and squirted bright blue gel onto Chloe's stomach.

Chloe laughed and Beca managed a small smile, not quite able to loosen up, eyes glued to the screen.

"Oh, speaking of videos." Chloe suddenly remembered and turned to Beca. "Babe, can you grab my camera? You need to film this."

"Chlo..." Beca flickered her eyes between Chloe's blue orbs and the screen, not wanting to film any of this. She felt like it was too private to be put on the internet and Chloe didn't seem to be taking it seriously.

"It's for her." Chloe said softly, knowing the thoughts running around in Beca's head. "For when she gets older. We can show it to her."

Beca sighed and reached inside Chloe's handbag and pulled out her vloging camera and turning it on.

"Are we ready?" Ms. Addison asked amused at the scene and when Chloe nodded, placed the convex on her stomach, moving it around while putting on pressure. Three eyes snapped to the screen, Beca anxiously waiting for that tiny silver dot that was their baby.

"We should be able to hear the heartbeat but it sometimes depends on the baby's position. You're ten weeks, right?"

"Yes, exactly today."

Ms. Addison hummed and flickered her eyes on the screen while moving the convex around. The longer the silence went on, the faster Beca's heartbeat picked up. Something was wrong.

Chloe's smile faded as the doctor searched the monitor and nobody said a word. The dread inside her started building up but she fought it down and tried to stay positive.

"Doc..." Beca's scared tone felt like a gunfire in the silent room and Ms. Addison pursed her lips and looked at the couple.

"Is there something wrong?" Chloe asked, tightly holding Beca's fingers.

Ms. Addison shook her head, sadly. "There's no heartbeat, Chloe. I'm very very sorry."

She went on explaining the situation, apologizing, trying to make it better but Chloe suddenly felt like she was underwater and she couldn't breathe.

Chloe's chin trembled as her whole world crushed around her. Out of shock, Beca lowered the camera and bit her tongue hard, feeling blood spill into her mouth to keep herself from crying, and glanced at the ceiling. Her heart broke as she felt Chloe shudder as she started to sob, grieving the loss of a life not even born yet. Beca swallowed back her tears and immediately gathered Chloe into her arms and held her as she cried onto her shoulder.

The doctors' told them the percentage of a successful IVF on the first try was terrifyingly low but after the first ultrasound, they were convinced that that was it. They were finally going to be a family. And to hear this news...Beca never felt more devastated. And she couldn't image what Chloe felt like.

They didn't speak on the drive home and Chloe didn't tear her eyes away from the window. Beca glanced at her so frequently, it was a wonder they didn't get into a car crash. That would have been less painful, Beca thought.

For the first time ever since Chloe got her, Bella didn't greet them excitedly. She just sat in the doorway and looked at them, like she could feel their pain. Beca guided Chloe into the living room.

"Do you want some tea?" She asked softly but when Chloe didn't answer, just kept staring at nothing, Beca nodded and went into the kitchen anyway to do anything. Anything to keep her mind from thinking about it.

"Maybe we should take a vacation." Beca was thinking out loud as she prepared to boil the water. "Just go away somewhere for a while before...trying again. What do you think?"

No sound came from the living room and Beca furrowed her eyebrows. "Chlo?"

She walked into the room and her heart broke for the tenth times that day.

Chloe laid on the couch, holding Bella with all her might as she cried into her fur. Bella kept still, not moving an inch as she comforted Chloe. Beca pressed her hand to her mouth to silence her sob and ran to the couch, pulling Chloe to her and finally letting it out.


	14. Why I Quit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short little something.

Sitting down in front of the tripod, Chloe ran her fingers through her hair and sighed, finally looking into the camera.

"Hey, guys…welcome back to my channel." Her voice was soft and breathy, definitely not the kind of energy she usually put on her platform. "It's been nine months…since I last uploaded a video and I'm sorry. I'm officially the worst youtuber ever." She snickered humorlessly before she sobered up. "But I plan to explain everything that happened after…that day and why I suddenly disappeared."

Chloe glanced to the side and closed her eyes for a second. She was still hurting even after all these months just thinking about the day her whole life changed and she still needed a minute to gather her strength to speak and not choke up.

"Although, I haven't put up any footage about my…miscarriage, the media still found out about it and of course, plastered it on every magazine's front page. And I know I'm a youtuber and I make my living by letting people in my personal life but there's a limit. There's a fucking limit." Chloe inhaled sharply through her nose as her mind filled with the images hers and Beca's publicist received two days later and Chloe never felt angrier in her life.

"The reason why I love YouTube so much is because I can decide what goes in my videos. I can decide to share whatever I like and whatever I want to share with you. And I was never really picky about that stuff but that day was different. I needed to process it alone and I wasn't remotely ready to read mean, cruel comments online because I was sure I was going to. So, after the word was out, I didn't touch my phone for ten days. I was off social media and I haven't left my house."

Chloe took a shaky breath as she remembered the chaos inside her head and the actual chaos that happened around her. "For the first few weeks…I stopped living."

"I stopped talking to people. I locked our bedroom door and eventually I stopped talking to Beca." Chloe hung her head low as her eyes filled with tears. "I shut her out…the one person who loved me – loves me unconditionally and I simply closed the door in her face. I couldn't stop crying, blaming myself for what happened and I wanted to be alone. I didn't want her to see me like that."

"She tried to help me…She comforted me when I let her and she was there. She was living through the same struggles, the same heartbreak that I was experiencing but I was blind to it. I was so focused on not drowning that I failed to see how much she was hurting too." Wiping the fallen tears off her cheek, Chloe lifted her gaze and looked into the glance. "And then after the grief, I became angry."

"As you guys can probably guess, our relationship went through a rough patch. I stopped talking and after a while Beca turned to music. She was spending all day in the recording studio, writing song after song to let out some of her anger as best as she could. And I honestly didn't care." She bit her lip and shook her head at the confession. This was probably the most honest and vulnerable she had been in any of her videos and she still couldn't decide if it was a good idea, but she needed to do it.

"As I was alone all the time, I fell into deep depression and couldn't get out of the bed for days before Beca had enough." Despite the serious tone and memories, Chloe chuckled as she recalled that night. That was everything she didn't know she needed. But Beca did and she was so thankful for it, otherwise she might still be laying in their bed, crying her eyes out.

"Beca literally dragged me out of the bed and fed me, put some clean clothes on me and we went out into our garden. It might not seem like a big deal but it was for me. She held me close to her and we started walking around, Bella dutifully at our feet." Chloe smiled nostalgically. "And…we just talked. She told me how she was feeling – and you guys know how difficult that is for her – and we spent the night together, cuddling and talking just simply being with each other."

"The next morning, I made an appointment for us for counseling and slowly but surely it helped. Our families were so understanding and helpful and supportive, I couldn't thank them enough. My parents flew out for a week to help us get back into the swing of things and my dad helped Beca a lot. They went out for hikes every morning while I stayed home with my mom and I knew she cried but she always came back with a smile on her face and I know she needed that too."

During her monologue, Bella walked into the living room calmly, her collar around her neck and hopped on the couch, laying her head down into Chloe's lap. Chloe's hand automatically started to gently pet her behind her ears, noticing a few white spots of fur around her nose. She was getting older just like them and Chloe teared up at the though of losing her too.

"Hey, baba, did you enjoy your walk?" Chloe cooed at the animal before smiling and turning back to the camera.

"So, to keep an already long story short, these last eight months had been the most difficult time in our lives but it just made us stronger."

"Blah, you're being a walking cliché again, Chlo."

Chloe smirked at the sound of her wife as she appeared in the doorway, with her hair let down but she still looked tired.

"What can I do? Although, it's cliché it doesn't mean it's not true."

Beca rolled her eyes and Chloe looked at the lenses. "Anyway, that happened." Chloe shrugged before her eyes lit up in excitement as a thought popped into her head.

"Oh, how could I forget? Baby, come here." Chloe waved Beca over to the couch and as the woman neared Chloe grabbed her by the waist and turned her sideways, the frame perfectly capturing Beca's slightly extending stomach that nurtured their unborn child.

"And…that happened as well."


	15. I'll Be There For You

Beca was sweating.

She was spread out on the kitchen title floor, only based on the fact that it was the coldest place in the house. She fanned her face frustratingly as the sweat stained her clothes...not that she was wearing a lot of it.

Her yellow bikini top and incredibly short shorts were the clothing that fit on her that was weather appropriate, beside being naked. But, the at least twenty people in her backyard prevented her from letting it all out. Since the warm weather turned to absolute nightmare, Chloe had the wonderful idea of hosting a barbecue/pool party to gather the family and friends around to try and cool down. It all sounded like a good idea until Beca realized that she was heavily pregnant - the key word is heavily - and she was feeling insecure and uncomfortable at the same time.

At first, she wanted to stay in bed all day until Chloe convinced her that it'll be good to do something before the baby arrived and threw her those clothes she was wearing. Chloe was still in their bedroom changing while her mother took over the hostess role and kept the party going. Thank God because Beca as sure as hell wasn't in the mood for it.

Connor suddenly walking inside the kitchen made Beca flinch in surprise. He stopped upon seeing his sister-in-law on the floor and widened his eyes.

"Oh my God. Did you fall?" He rushed to her side, his eyes checking for any visible damage.

Beca rolled her eyes dramatically and slapped down her palms on the title, making a loud smacking noise.

"It feels like it. Like I've fallen into hell." She said sharply. "Because it's so fucking hot in here and I can't escape."

Connor relaxed his posture and kneeled down beside her and helped her up. "Did you turn on the air conditioner? It feels like a million degrees in here."

Beca crossed her arms over her huge belly as best as she could and angrily snapped. "Of course, that thing broke like two days ago. How inconvenient? I swear they design them to break down at the best times possible."

"Did you call somebody?" He went to the fridge and pulled out a soda and the ice from the freezer, mixing it together.

"Are we playing fucking twenty questions, Connor?" Beca's eyes threw flames at Connor as she became more and more annoyed. "Of course, I fucking did call him. He's coming 1 to 3 days. He was supposed to come today but I'm sure he's fucking busy." Beca said chest heaving as she breathed heavily. She felt her skin almost sizzle as the heat consumed her.

Connor bit his bottom lip and lifted his hands in surrender. "...alright. I'm sorry. I'm gonna go back out now before you kill me." He waited a beat before carefully rounding the girl and quickened his steps to get away faster.

Beca inhaled sharply and turned on her heels, storming up the stairs angrily. The bedroom door was wide open but she couldn't find Chloe. Their en-suit bathroom door was open slightly and she was ready to force it open but her eyes caught sight of her wife's figure, standing in front of the full-length mirror.

Beca's breath got caught in her throat at the sight and she forget about her frustration. Wearing her signature red bikini, Chloe was standing sideways, her palms brushing the skin on her flat stomach, an unreadable expression on her face as her eyes swept over her body.

Beca felt her heart break for the nth time since the miscarriage as she watched her wife imagine the life she could've had if things turned out different. Beca knew Chloe still felt responsible - and probably always will - of losing their child way too soon, even after all the therapy and consoling they went through to heal. Chloe was still healing.

Beca took a deep breath and plastered a big smile on her face, pushing the door open and peaking inside.

"Wow, you look stunning."

Chloe immediately removed her hands and turned to her wife, smile in place. Her eyes checked her over and she bit her lip. "You're one to talk. I'm nothing compared to you."

Beca's shoulders dropped as she raised her eyebrows. "You're getting old. You should get your eyes checked out because you definitely can't see." Beca gently tapped her stomach. "I'm huge...and gross...and sweating."

Chloe fake moaned. "Hmm, my favorite combo."

Beca puffed out a laugh. "Get out. I need to pee."

"You peed like two seconds ago." Chloe added as she ruffled her hair in the mirror, being her overconfident self again.

Beca snapped her fingers. "You can blame the baby."

Chloe smiled gently and walked over to her wife, placing her hands on her belly. "I won't do no such thing. Our baby is perfect."

Beca's eyes softened and she leaned closer to steal a quick but meaningful kiss from her wife. Chloe's thumb swept back and forth protectively as their baby started to kick against her hand.

The couple smiled down both completely smitten and they couldn't wait for the day they get to hold the baby in their arms.

The rest of the day went by uneventfully as the family spent the afternoon relaxing and digesting the amount of food they consumed little by little. The pool proved to be a God sent because of the nice, cool temperature it provided when the sun was shining too brightly. For days like this, they designed the pool to have a medium size cave type coverage at the end of it to kind of escape the beating down sun rays and Chloe couldn't be happier.

Despite her vulnerable moment in the bathroom, she reminded herself to be present and be thankful for all the wonderful things she had in life and all the more that'll happen in the future. Seeing her family and friends smile and generally have a good time, made her heart swell and a beautiful, relaxed smile play on her lips.

She was currently hiding inside the cave, back turned against the side and admired the view that it had of the backyard. She could see anybody wondering around, having a nice time. The kids and their dads played football by the patio while the girls were sitting around drinking margaritas on the lounge chairs. Bella was pitifully begging for food from her dad and although, Sam pretended to ignore her, it didn't last long. After a particularly heartbreaking whine, Sam sighed and dropped a couple of shredded steak on the ground much to Bella's delight.

Chloe giggle at the scene and fondly shook her head. No wonder Bella was spoiled.

She could've count everybody, except the tiny brunette with a large belly wobbling around.

But she didn't have to wonder for long. She noticed Beca exiting the house, exhaling deeply and scan her surrounding, probably looking for her. Chloe smirked and waved her hand until Beca saw her and frowned. Chloe knew she didn't want to get in the pool - she swore her stomach would pull her down to the bottom - but she could see how much the heat were affecting her and Chloe wanted to help.

She swam to closer and called out softly. "Come here, baby."

Beca hesitated before she went closer and with a helping hand by Chloe, walked down the steps and into the pool. A sigh left her mouth unconsciously as the water cooled her down and wrapped her arms around Chloe, trusting her to keep her floating.

Chloe smiled and gently began to move her arms and legs toward the cave, moving them both into the shadows. At that point, Beca laid her chin onto her shoulder and straddled Chloe's waist, closing her eyes. Chloe kept them moving slightly, almost to the point of putting Beca to sleep.

They stayed silent, both wrapped up in their bubble as the life around them continued. They cherished these little snippets of privacy whenever they could, knowing once the baby arrived, their life would be changed forever.

Chloe swam to the wall and fully embraced her wife around the waist, letting the water drift around them.

"Are you scared?"

Chloe bit her lip at the soft whisper and slightly nodded. "Of course. I'm terrified."

"Good." Beca said tiredly, concealing a yawn. "Then I'm not alone."

Chloe tightened her hold at the confession and shook her head. "As long as I'm around, you won't ever be alone."


	16. Her Water Broke

The video started with a completely black screen, soft piano music playing in the background. After a few seconds of anticipation, white Italic letters appeared on in the middle of the frame.

Her water broke at exactly 2 am, on Tuesday, 22nd of August, 2025.

The next second cut a picture of Beca, sitting at the edge of their bed with her head in her hands.

This is everything that happened after that.

The video shook slightly as Chloe quickly put in on their drawer, checking if they were in frame and instantly went back to her place, beside Beca and continued rubbing her back, trying to sooth her.

As it turned out, Beca woke up at around midnight to mildly uncomfortable painin her stomach. It wasn't anything alarming since she had trouble sleeping in the last two weeks of her pregnancy so she thought nothing of it. Thus, why she didn't wake up her wife.

But after an hour of tossing and turning, she threw off her blankets frustrated about her situation and wobbled her way into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She moved to drink a few sips of water from the sink tap but suddenly a numbing pain shot through her spine and she doubled over, cradling her stomach.

Trying to breathe through the pain, she supported herself against the wall and slid down to the floor as gently as she could. As soon as she landed, she felt wetness surrounding her and for a second thought she peed herself. Mortified, she glanced down and when saw the transparent liquid, she was terrified.

Chloe woke up to her shouting for her and Bella barking at the loud screams. After she realized where she was and where the screams were coming from, she rushed to the bathroom.

"Becs, we really should go to the hospital now." Chloe said it softly, trying to convince her wife to go and get her proper care that she needed. She knew Beca didn't like hospitals but they were talking about their child. And Chloe sure as hell not going to DIY childbirth.

"How many minutes apart?" Beca asked, sweaty strands of hair sticking to her forehead.

Chloe sighed and glanced at the digital clock on the nightstand. "8 minutes."

"Dr. Addison said we shouldn't even get dressed until the contractions are 5 minutes apart. I'm not moving until it's time."

"Baby..." Chloe's eyes shone concern as she checked over her wife posture. "You're in pain. I hate seeing you like this. Let's just get to the hospital and they can make you feel better. It's already time."

"No, it's fucking not!" Beca snapped suddenly making Chloe lean away in surprise.

Understanding washed over her as she realized why Beca was so defensive about staying until the last minute.

"Sweetie, I know you're afraid. I'm terrified too but there's nothing we can do to stop this from happening. This is the moment we've been waiting for more than a year now. And it's finally here." Chloe's eyes sparkled with happiness. "This is a good thing. A wonderful, amazing thing that we shouldn't be scared of." She kissed Beca's temple. "Just think about that in a couple of hours, we get to hold our baby in our hands."

"Yeah...after a lot of pain." Beca commented humorlessly but the sentimental words hit their mark and she nodded. She had to do this. Not just for Chloe but for the baby too.

"Let's go to the hospital. I'm ready."

Chloe turned the camera to face her as she laid beside Beca now in the hospital bed.

"The time is..." She clicked her phone and read the numbers. "9:32 am. The doctor just left. We've been here seven hours now."

Chloe watched through the screen as Beca closed her eyes and leaned her head back against her pillow. She was clearly exhausted and she still had a lot of hours of labor to do, according to Dr. Addison. She had jokingly said that the baby was having a good time inside Beca's belly and that's why she wasn't dilating at a normal rate. Let's just say Beca's reply wasn't the friendliest.

Their families arrived first thing in the morning and were patiently waiting outside. They tried to come in at once but Beca's stress level were through the roof so Chloe asked them gently to leave them be.

Beside being there and feeding her ice chips, Chloe wasn't able to do anything else to help Beca and it was tearing her apart. Seeing the love of her life in pain constantly for a long period of time broke her heart.

"Beca's been doing so good." Chloe praised her gently as she wrapped an arm around her neck, pulling her sweating body closer to her and letting her rest her head against her shoulder. "You're so good, sweetheart. It'll be over soon."

Completely exhausted, filled with stress and frustration and pain, Beca couldn't do anything but let out a sob as another contraction hit her, too many to count. Chloe couldn't help but let a few teardrop fall as she turned off the camera and hugged her wife tightly to her body, wishing she could trade places with her.

After two more hours of suffering, Dr. Addison came back to check up on Beca and excitedly shared with the couple that she was dilated enough to start the process of birth. Several nurses filled the private room as they started getting ready to deliver and everything felt chaotic to Beca. Chloe jumped out of the bed but didn't leave for a second, grabbing Beca's hand smiling encouragingly at the brunette.

"You can do this, baby."

Beca swallowed dryly as Chloe wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"Don't leave, okay?"

Chloe shook her head fondly. "Never."

"Alright, Beca. When the next contraction hits you, I need you to push. As hard as you can and as long as you can." Dr. Addison said strongly as she positioned herself between Beca's legs. "Let's deliver your beautiful baby, okay?"

Beca nodded shakily and clenched Chloe's hands in hers, waiting anxiously for the signal.

And then it started...

The pain was different that time around. It was more intense and more expulsive than the previous nine hours of torture before. Beca never felt more pain in her life. Squeezing Chloe's hand almost to its breaking point, Beca screamed out as her body tensed and pushed as hard as she could while the contraction lasted. The doctors and everybody around her encouraged her to keep going but she didn't hear any of it. Blood rushed into her ears and blocked the sounds and all she could do was to push.

But suddenly...a high-pitched scream broke through the barricades and everything stopped.

The next frame showed Chloe in a chair besides Beca's bed, gently rocking a beautiful healthy baby wrapped in white blanket. Beca zoomed in on the pair as they were in their bubble. Chloe couldn't take her eyes off the human being they created and the smile hadn't left her face since the first time the baby was handed off to Beca seconds after being born.

The scene cut off and the piano music returned with the black screen.

And that is how our beautiful, healthy baby boy was born.

We named him Bennett Lucas Beale-Mitchell

Born on 22nd of August, 2025.

4 pounds and 7 inches.

We couldn't be happier.


	17. Good Days, Bad Days

Pulling the car into the driveway, Beca killed the engine and reached for her things on the passenger seat. Today was her first day back in the studio since Benny was born. Chloe warned her about missing him the minute she was out the door but Beca just waved her off. She wasn't gonna be a cliché mother who cries the first time they have to leave the house without the baby, that was just silly. No, she was going to be a mature adult who has to work to put food on the table and quite frankly they needed that money because having a child was expensive.

But of course, that's exactly what she did. Until, lunchtime came and Chloe sent the cutest picture of him with Bella and Beca felt the stupid tears filling her eyes. Josh teased her a little about it but generally left her alone to dwell until she was ready to get back to work.

And that was how her first day went and she honestly didn't know how to survive tomorrow. She was a cliché mother, after all…stop judging her.

Walking up the path, carefully opening the door and creeping inside to find the living room empty, Beca went into the kitchen where she found Carole cooking at the stove. Her mother-in-law moved in for a short while to help the couple sort out everything and Beca appreciated it. They really needed her help sometimes.

"Hey, Carole." Beca greeted, putting down her bag on the kitchen stool and sitting down on an empty chair.

"Hey, Beca. Are you finished for the day?" Carole smiled sweetly, stirring whatever dish she decided to make. Lucky for them, she was an amazing cook and quickly filled up their fridge with delicious meals to last them a while.

Beca nodded and sighed. "Yes, thank god."

Carole frowned. "Rough day?"

"…just long. I couldn't wait to get home."

Carole turned back to the pan and grinned knowingly. "Missing the little one, huh?"

Beca scrunched up her nose. "And her mother as well. I might have to quit this job and lock them up in the house so we can be together forever." She joked half-heartedly. "It's Rapunzel time."

"Hey now…you can't lock away my grandson."

"You can see him. But only if you visit us." Beca chuckled humorlessly before sobering up. "But seriously, Carole. I really missed him today and I was only away for five hours. How am I going to get anything done without thinking about him?"

Carole smiled gently and turned off the stove, standing in front of the kitchen island and looked at the brunette before her. "The answer is simple. You won't."

Beca frowned but Carole continued. "You're a mother now, Beca. A part of your brain is always going to be on your child no matter the situation you're in. You can't just turn it off and move on with your day. The moment you know they exist, they steal a part of you that you are never going to get back. In a positive way. And that's totes normal."

Beca snickered loudly at the term. "I know it was an emotional and sentimental speech but I can't believe you just said totes. You sound like your daughter."

Carole grinned happily and clapped her hands together. "Who do you think she got it from, huh?"

Beca shook her head fondly and stood up. "Speaking of your daughter…" She left the question unfinished, knowing Carole understood her.

"Upstairs, feeding the baby. I think they might've fallen asleep."

Beca almost moaned at the thought. "Oh, I'd kill for a nap right now."

Carole raised her eyebrows and pointed upstairs. "Go ahead and lay down. I've got everything covered in here."

"Thank you." Beca softly said, meaning every word. She knew the house would've been a disaster if Carole wasn't around.

Descending the steps silently, Beca started with the small nursery they put together for when Ben got older and didn't have to sleep five feet from their bed anymore. She thought maybe Chloe was cozying up in the rocking chair with the baby but nobody was inside. The corner of her lips curved up into an easy smile as she eventually figured out where they could be and went to their bedroom.

Her breath caught into her throat at the sight that greeted her upon peeking inside the door. Chloe was spread out on the bed with Benny curled up in her arms and both fast asleep. The empty bottle of breast milk on the drawer along with Benny's pacifier.

She went inside quietly and carefully climbed beside Chloe, gently grazing her arm. Vibrant blue eyes locked onto her and Chloe grinned sleepily.

"Hey."

Beca kissed her cheek slowly and let her gaze settled on their son. "How was he?" She reached out and touched his tiny hand and he instantly grabbed her finger, squeezing tightly and Beca smiled.

She knew Ben was having difficulties with sleeping at night, often spending all night crying without stopping. And thus, meant that the parents weren't sleeping as well.

Chloe smiled down lovingly. "He was an angel. We played a little then took a nap and basically repeat all day. He must be exhausted after yesterday."

Beca scoffed sarcastically. "Is he?"

"He can't help it, Becs." Chloe defended him softly, careful not to wake him up.

"I know, babe. I was just joking." Beca said, kissing Chloe's cheek again in apology.

Chloe bit her bottom lip, capturing Beca's lips with her own. "I know. I'm just tired and cranky."

"You couldn't wait for me with that nap?" Beca laughed softly.

Chloe smiled. "It's not up to me. I'm not the boss here. He is."

"He's gonna be spoilt." Beca said seriously, shaking her head.

"If by spoilt, you mean loved and cared for than yes."

Beca chuckled. "Fine…but if he's ever starts begging for a pony later...it'll be your problem."

Chloe gasped silently. "I always wanted a pony."

"…great."

Late afternoon just as the sun was disappearing for the night, the little family of three found themselves in the living room. The new parents created a little circle for the baby, setting up the indoor baby fence they brought to separate Ben from Bella in the middle of the carpet. The dog absolutely loved the baby but she could get slightly aggressive just by trying to play with him and Ben was too small for that, and Beca and Chloe didn't want any accidents to happen.

So, they were inside the circle, with – if you ask Beca – a hundred different toys that were too advanced for they baby to play with but that didn't stop Chloe. They laid down Benny on his back on the playmat and Chloe was currently holding up a squeaky monkey toy, dangling it high above the baby who was having the time of his life. Beca noticed how he kept moving his arms and legs enthusiastically and she was sure if he was older, he would be laughing right now.

He absolutely captured everybody's attention with his light blue eyes and a few blonde strands on the top of his head.

"Ah, he's perfect." Chloe sighed before leaning down and prepping his face with kisses, the baby letting out high pitched voices.

Beca scoffed as the future fleshed before her eyes. "Just wait until he's a teenager. If he's anything like me, we're gonna be in trouble."

"Don't think that far ahead. Let's just enjoy him like he is for the time." Chloe commented as she looked at her wife. "He's gonna grow up so fast; you won't even notice it."

"At what age does he sleep through the night?"

Chloe rolled her eyes fondly. "Can you ever turn off the sarcasm?"

"Sorry, baby…it's been on autopilot for years and I –"

Her joking reply was cut short as the doorbell rang loudly. Bella leaped onto her feet and began to bark, scaring Benny to the point of crying his eyes out.

Chloe's face scrunched up in sympathy at the cries and turned to Beca. "You get the door, I get him."

Beca hurried to the door, chastising Bella angrily and pulling the animal away from the door before opening it. Shock settled on her features as she took in her dad, Sheila and a small child hiding behind her leg on her porch.

Her dad grinned timidly and spoke out. "Hey, Beca. I hope it's not bad timing."

"I'm so sorry for not call you but we were in the neighborhood and thought we'd stop by." Sheila explained apologetically as she thanked Chloe for the coffee and sat down beside her husband on the couch. Beca took residence in on the playmat, bluntly ignoring the guests and focused on her son instead.

"It's alright." Chloe waved off the apology but Beca could hear the slightly annoyed undertone. "We weren't doing anything anyway. Just playing a little." She said, turned to look at her family with loving eyes. Iris, Donald and Sheila's three-year-old daughter, stuck beside her mother's side clenching her hand tightly, and gazing around the room with wide eyes.

"This is their cutest phase." Sheila said fondly smiling at the newborn.

Donald stayed silent, sipping his own cup of coffee just watching Beca without a word. Chloe waited for the moment the two would finally talk to each other or at least acknowledge the others present.

"He's pretty cute." The redhead replied proudly. "Got it all from her mother."

Beca concealed her smile and reached forward, lifting Ben into her arms as she turned toward the couch. "I'm gonna go feed him now."

Chloe studied her wife, knowing about Beca's rocky relationship with her father but she showed no emotion. "Alright, sweetie. Take all the time you need." She signaled with her eyes that she would hold the front and entertain their guests while Beca ran and hide.

Donald watched them go up the stairs before he slowly got up. "Chloe, may I use your bathroom?"

"Of course, it's upstairs to the left."

He nodded his thanks before climbing the stairs. Along the wall, pictures upon pictures decorated the space from various phases in their life. Donald saw baby pictures of both girls, some photos where they were slightly older, probably at the beginning of their relationship. Of course, the wedding and from the honeymoon and as he stepped on the last step, he finally saw pictures of his grandson from the moment he was born to a month old as he was now.

His chest pang in regret as he realized how much he missed out on Beca's life. All the wonderful things they could've shared together if he would have been brave enough to try and mend their relationship sooner.

Beca hid inside the darkened nursery room, laying Ben along her legs and grabbed his hands. She always thought that the love she felt for Chloe was the real deal. That kind of love that could never be broken and nothing ever would top it. But having Ben…proved her wrong. The love she felt for his son was so powerful that sometimes she felt like she could bust from happiness. Stroking his cheeks softly, his blue eyes ran over her studying every inch of her face.

"I'm proud of you, do you know that?"

Beca's head snapped over to the door, seeing her dad leaning against the threshold with his arms crossed. She swallowed her rude reply and directed her attention to Ben.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for the bathroom but I - "

Beca shook her head. "No, I mean, here. In my house."

"I just wanted to get to know my grandson and for you to meet Iris. She's your half-sister, after all. And I know if I would've called, you would've hung up the minute you heard my voice."

Beca unwavering gaze were enough proof for Donald that he was right in his assumptions.

His pleading eyes annoyed Beca. "Come on, Becs…I'm trying to be a better man. A better father to you. The divorce happened a long time ago and it's just silly to keep a grouch for this long."

Beca bit her bottom lip angrily and gathered Ben into her arms before gently putting him down in his crib. She swept her fingers over her cheek calmly before turning to his father and motioning to follow her outside the hallway.

"Okay, so let's just do the math here." Beca said strangely calm and collected, looking intensively into his eyes. "You left mom and I when I was 9. I barely heard from you until I was 18 and in college where you were kind of obligated to speak to me because you worked there. After that I left Atlanta and moved here and I only heard from you once a year. You know what that means right?"

Donald's guard slowly and surely built up as Beca presented him with the facts that he didn't want to hear. "You know the phone works both ways, Becs."

Beca's eyes burnt with anger and she took a step closer in instinct. "Don't you dare give me that lame excuse! And don't call me Becs. Only Chloe can call me that."

Donald wisely shut his mouth, pressing his lips together tightly.

"You missed nine birthdays, my fucking graduation ceremony and oh, my wedding. And while we were actually talking in college, the only thing you would say is how music is a waste of time. That I never be anybody and eventually end up homeless because I'm not good enough. Well, guess what Dad…look fucking around you." Beca spread her arms wide, "I have a house that ten times more expensive that yours. I made three albums that sells millions of copies worldwide, millions of fans and I have a fucking beautiful, amazing family that loves me. And I would never, even for one second, think about leaving them."

Beca panted slightly after finally saying the words she wanted to so badly since she was a child. Finally telling her dad how his actions affected her, still affecting her after all this time.

"I don't need you to be a better father. I don't need you in my life anymore because I'm used to you not being in it. So, just go, take Sheila and Iris and live the happy life you couldn't live with mom and I. I'm done."

"But Beca - "

"With all due respect sir, I think my wife asked you to leave."

Hearing Chloe's voice behind her, Beca snapped her head to the stairs where the redhead stood strongly, Sheila slightly shrinking behind her. They must've heard the shouting from upstairs. Beca was vaguely aware of Ben's cries from the nursery, sensing the tension in his home.

Donald glanced between the three women and finally realized he was outnumbered and unwelcome to stay any longer. With a determined nod, he quickly gathered his family and left the house. Leaving for the last time.

The sun slowly but surely descended on the sky, bringing darkness in its place. After today's events, Beca was ready to call it a night and try to get a few hours of sleep before the baby started his nightly ritual and start screaming for attention.

Beyond exhausted, Chloe quickly ran through her routine in the bathroom as she couldn't wait for getting in her comfortable bed and sleep. Looking after a baby was more exhausted than she thought it would be but she loved everything about it.

After washing her face and moisturizing it, she took one last look in the mirror and breezily went toward the door. But Beca's gently voice stopped her. She peeked her head inside and the sight left her speechless.

Beca was crunching beside the crib and sang while Ben held onto her fingers tightly.

Looking like today is something good

The sun is shining only like it's should

Don't know what tomorrow's gonna bring

But whatever it is, I'm gonna sing

Hearing her wife beautiful voice made Chloe smile fondly and a thought popped into her head. Carefully not to disturb the pair, she quickly found her camera and turned it on, hoping to catch the special moment.

Oh, my, what a wonderful feeling

Oh I gotta be dreaming

Feels so good, that all I can do is smile

Feel so good, that all I can do is smile

His eyelids dropped close as he fell asleep but his grip didn't loosen. Chloe put down the camera and softly walked over, sitting down beside her, wrapping her arm around her from behind and laying her chin on her shoulders.

"I'm gonna be good enough for me. I have to be." Beca whispered but her voice cracked.

Chloe's heart ached at the vulnerable confession but before she could argue and insist that she was more than enough, Beca continued.

"I know what you're going to say." Beca rolled her eyes fondly. "That I am good enough and I don't need to change but I have to feel it, Chlo. Me, nobody else and then I'll believe it. I'll be the best parent that I can be so he doesn't have to grow up like me."

Chloe bit her bottom lip, rubbing Beca's stomach under her shirt to show her, she was there. "You already are." She whispered back and Beca sighed. Silence fell over them, both admiring their child before Beca broke the bubble.

"He's the second best thing that I've ever done." Beca whispered meaningfully, not taking her eyes off of him.

Chloe frowned at the sentence. "The second? What's the first?"

"Marrying you."

Chloe closed her eyes as she kissed her shoulder and tightened her hold. "I love you."

Beca smiled softly. "I love both of you."


	18. I'll Keep Loving You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song used: Please Keep Loving Me by James TW

The continues giggles and bubbling coming from the bathroom drew Beca further into the house, replacing her tired scowl to a soft and tender smile that only two people could make her do. Light footsteps echo as she climbed the stairs and straight into the bedroom only to shed off her working clothes into gym short that never actually seen a gym in its existence, and a grey tank top that she doesn't mind if it gets messy. Because having a five-month-old required some kind of liquid or other subsistence staining something within ten minutes. Beca learned that quickly.

Chloe's gleeful voice drifted through the closed door as she cooed to their son and Beca couldn't undress faster. She threw open the barricade that separated her from her family and stopped short in the doorway.

Her wife was kneeling on the floor, hunched over the tub as Ben splashed the water playfully, various floating toys around him. His joyous, toothless grin warmed Beca's heart to the point where she actually felt _pain_ in her chest. Her breath caught in her throat the minute those brown eyes found her standing there and his smile grew if that was even possible.

Realizing Ben wasn't paying attention to her anymore, Chloe followed his gaze and a grin blossomed on her face.

"Look who it is, Benny! It's Mommy." Chloe encouraged him, fingers reaching forward to grab his waist as he began to shimmy forward to Beca.

With outstretched arms, Beca walked the few steps to lift her son into her arms, ignoring the way the water soaked through her shirt and dripped down to the floor. She kissed all over his face, enjoying his arms around her neck as he hugged her tightly.

"You're home later than usual." Chloe noted non-threateningly as she remained on the floor, watching Beca place their son back in the tub and proceed to sat down next to her. "Did something happen at the studio?"

Beca absentmindedly reached over the rims and pushed the classic yellow duck toy closer to Ben until it touched his knees and he grabbed it then immediately threw it down with force into the water. He laughed loudly and looked at Beca, like he was saying, 'did you see that?'.

"Babe?" Chloe spoke out again, laying a gentle hand on Beca's back to get her attention.

Beca murmured an "oh, yeah. Everything's fine. We were just perfecting some songs."

Chloe concealed her smile by leaning her forearm on the tub and pressing her face into her skin. Bright blue eyes sneaked over to Beca, lazily checking over her to the point where Beca could feel the heat from her stare. Turning over her shoulder, Beca pulled back in surprise at the mischievous glint.

Suddenly self-conscious, she asked. "What?"

"I'm sure every song on that record is perfect, Becs."

Beca glanced back to her son, finding him looking at her. "Not that one…"

Chloe ached to find out which song Beca referred to but she knew her wife. Beca wouldn't show anybody - and she means _anybody_ \- her songs, personal songs she wrote before she deemed it perfect. She was very protective of her projects and preferred to work on them by herself, saying she was the one who envisioned the entire track in her mind.

"You've been working so hard this week…why don't you take a break and stay home with us tomorrow?" Chloe asked tentatively, distracting herself with gathering up some of the toys that Ben weren't playing with and placing them back to their places in the cupboard.

Beca didn't spend to much time home lately, claiming she has to work in the studio but Chloe started to question that excuse. The brunette left around 8 am every morning and arrived close to 9 pm continuously for the last two weeks. Since Chloe's mom left to go back home, Chloe's strangely started to feel lonely, a feeling she didn't feel since Beca came into her life.

Beca's tired sigh disappointed Chloe. "I can't. I really need to go in tomorrow."

The redhead stopped in the middle of the bathroom on her way to go back to the tub. She bit her lip to keep the words she desperately wanted to shout out inside, afraid she couldn't take them back when she realized their affect later on.

Practically feeling the tension in the air, Beca hung her head. "I'm sorr-"

"Can you wash Ben's hair and put him to bed, please? I'm tired and I want to sleep." Chloe didn't wait for a reply - Beca didn't have any - and walked out the bathroom without another word.

Beca bit her lip, looking into her son's eyes. "It'll be worth it, buddy. It's for only a week more."

* * *

The next morning, Beca woke up to quiet whimpers coming from the crib. She glanced to her right and saw Chloe still fast asleep, hugging her pillow to her chest tightly, red hair spread out on the sheets. Beca felt an ache in her heart as she realized how far away the two of them got from each other during the night.

With a sigh, she quickly got up and fetched up the now wide-awake Ben before he could wake up Chloe. The boy cuddled into her neck as she kissed his head, climbing the stairs and into the kitchen, figuring she would make Chloe's morning easier and prepare breakfast for the three of them before she had to go to work.

Placing Ben in his highchair, Beca got to work.

The baby bottle full of breast milk in the microwave, Beca pulled out eggs and bacon for herself and a salad and some fruits for Chloe. She wanted to do something for her wife as an apology for last night and well…the last couple of weeks leading up to it.

When she thought about the plan a month ago, she never thought it would take that much time to perfect. She wanted to do something nice, something personal and vulnerable that would totally embarrass her but make Chloe happy. For some reason, her wife _loved_ to see that side of her, the one which Beca would do anything to keep hidden.

But it was for Chloe. And Beca would do anything for her.

Twenty minutes later, the food was ready and Ben was happily slapping his hands on the highchair, entertaining Bella as she kept poking his legs with her nose. Beca filled the tray with the breakfast, ready to take it up to the bedroom when she spotted Chloe standing in the doorway, dressed in work-out gear.

"Shoot, I wanted to surprise you with breakfast in bed." Beca said, furrowing her eyebrows as she put down the tray on the kitchen isle.

"It's okay. Thanks." Chloe replied dryly as she stepped inside and kissed Ben good morning. Beca watched the scene and frowned deeper at the clearly foul mood Chloe was in.

She needed to do something to change it before they got into another fight.

Beca was tired of fighting.

"I - I made you a salad. With some avocado and tomatoes. Your favorite."

Chloe went to the sink and washed her hands before opening up the fridge. "Thank you but I made myself a smoothie yesterday. I'm gonna go for a run." She pulled out the said smoothie and started shaking it as she finally looked at Beca.

"Oh. Okay." Beca lowered her gaze to the floor. "When will you be back?"

"I don't know. An hour. Two." Chloe shrugged nonchalantly.

Beca glanced at the clock and bit her lips. "Who will watch Ben?"

"You're here now." Chloe said with an attitude, taking a sip from her drink. "Surprisingly."

Beca took a deep breath at the jab and swallowed down her words. She knew she hurt Chloe but her comments _hurt_ her.

"Chloe…I need to go to work soon. I can't watch him." She said calmly and almost pleadingly. This thing would be over soon, she just needed a few more days.

The redhead spun around so fast, Beca stumbled back a few steps.

Her eyes shot daggers at Beca as her chest heaved. "I can't do this anymore. I can't deal with you not being home all the time. Are you unhappy? Are you bored? What it is, Beca? Hm? Talk to me!"

Beca pulled back in surprise at the questions. She knew her absence had been bothering Chloe but for her to think that Beca wanted an out of their lives. To think Beca wasn't absolutely, 100% happy with the way things were going was heartbreaking for the brunette.

"I - no, that's not…" Beca stuttered through her speech, her mind a mess as she tried to deny the accusations. "Chlo, please, I have to do this. Please, be patient with me. I love you."

Chloe's nostrils flared. "That's not what I asked. What I'm asking is -" She paused and flickered her gaze to their son, innocently sitting there just watching the two of them, unaware of the seriousness of the situation.

Tears built up behind her eyelids as she finally turned back to her wife and asked the question that had been hunting her for the last week.

"Are you cheating on me?"

Everything stopped for a second. The world crashed down over them as they both breathed heavily.

Beca looked at her, shocked. "How can you ask me that?"

"Because you gave me a reason!" Chloe snapped back. "Lots of reasons lately and I don't know what to think anymore."

"Baby…" Beca soft, pleading tone broke something in Chloe as the tears finally started sliding down her cheek. Beca took a step closer but Chloe held up a hand.

"I need to be alone for a while." Chloe whispered, looking lost. "Can I ask of you to look after Ben, please?"

Chloe retreated slowly from the kitchen and left the house quickly.

* * *

"Hi, guys." Beca said softly into the camera that she held up in front of her face. Chloe still hasn't come home. "I know, I haven't been in Chloe's videos in a while and I'm sorry. For some reason, you like looking at my face which is totally weird but okay." She joked half-heartedly but her eyes shown sadness and worry.

"I guess, you are probably wondering why I stole Chloe's camera _again_ and the answer to that is that I screwed up… _again."_ She gave the invisible audience a small smile as she ran her fingers through her hair. "I won't go into details but Chloe…" Beca looked into the lenses and tried to imagine her wife's beautiful blue eyes staring back at her. "I'm sorry and I love you. Please forgive me."

Beca pressed the heel of her palm under her eyes as a tear slid down. She gave a humorless laugh. "Gosh, I've become such a sap since I met you. But at this point, I honestly don't care anymore. Our fans already know I'm a big softy anyway so why hide it, right?"

Beca rolled her eyes as she realized she rambled on. "I swear this video has a point. So, originally I wanted to surprise her with a grand gesture, a big concert or a flash mob - I should divorce her for loving those dances so much - " Beca paused, the word leaving a bad taste in her mouth. "but I realized that we are not _that_ couple so I just went back to what I do best. Write music."

Beca gave a small smile to the audience as she turned the camera around in the living room and stopped when the make-shift stage appeared in front of the fireplace. A single mic-stand stood in the middle of it, the furniture pushed away to gave a small area in front of the stage.

"I had somebody make this while you were gone." Now Beca turned the camera back on her, only talking to Chloe. "This is the reason why I have been away so much. Why I couldn't stay home when that's all I want to do. I wanted to surprise you for our anniversary but I screwed it up."

Beca stopped talking and secured the camera onto the tripod, making sure she would be in frame when she goes behind the microphone. Satisfied that everything was in place, she popped up on the stage and got behind the mic-stand.

Clicking the remote control in her hand, soft melody of a guitar filled the space as Beca took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

_I know I have my moments  
And at times I'm hard to be around  
I get impatient when you're getting dressed  
It's just I thought the first one looked the best_

Beca snickered internally that how true those lyrics were _._

_You're beautiful  
More than I deserve  
So listen close  
To these one, two, three, four words_

At the beginning when she first decided to write a song about her _\- for her -_ she never realized how difficult it would be the find the right words _._ Chloe was so many things. So many wonderful things that Beca would never be.

_So please keep loving me  
Because our hearts speak fluently_

_Wherever I go, whatever I do  
The map on my heart leads to you  
So baby, please keep loving me  
Loving me, loving me, yeah_

Beca's eyes opened, vulnerability and affection showing clearly in her stare as she looked into the camera. As the beat reached the bridge, Beca clenched the microphone in her hands.

_For all the mistakes  
I'm making, I don't mean  
For all the little things  
That I fail to see  
My heart is on my sleeve_

The corner of her eyes filled with unshed tears as she thought about the mess she created between them. The unnecessary drama and stress she caused Chloe just because she was stubborn and wouldn't give up her plan, even though it clearly fallen to pieces.

_Please keep loving me  
Because our hearts speak fluently_

_Wherever I go, whatever I do  
The map on my heart leads to you  
So baby, please keep loving me  
Loving me, loving me,_

_Oh, ooh  
Please keep loving me_


	19. Goodbye (For Now)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the last chapter. 
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who have read and supported this story. The amount of love and joy that I got out of writing it is incredible. Every single comment that you wrote for me made my day and put a smile on my face. Thank you for that.

"My next guests are refereed to as the new Hollywood 'it' couple. One of them is a multi platinum recording artist with over two million albums sold while the other has over a three billion hits on Youtube and more than fifteen million subscribers. Please welcome, Beca and Chloe Beale-Mitchell."

The audience screamed loudly as the couple walked out from backstage with one of Beca's song playing in the background. Chloe waved at the crowd while squeezing Beca's fingers in her hand as they finally reached Ellen and exchanged hugs.

"Please, take a seat." Ellen smiled kindly as she gestured to the white love seat. The threesome settled down as the music fell silent.

"Chloe, this is your first time on the show, right?"

The redhead nodded her head and smiled. "Yeah, thank you for having me." Beca grinned lovingly at her wife.

"Thank you for being here." Ellen replied then turned her attention to Beca. "The last time I saw you, you were here to promote your debut album and just got married. Now you have three albums and a little baby boy."

The audience awed as an adorable picture of Ben appeared on the big screen behind them. Chloe smirked in pride at the reaction but softened when her she looked at her baby's face.

"That's a cute baby right there." Ellen commented. "His name is Bennett."

Beca nodded. "Yeah, we wanted something modern but not some kind of crazy Hollywood name that will make his life harder later. No offense to any famous baby or anything." The crowd chuckled at the joke.

Ellen grinned before turning to Chloe. "Chloe, you have a Youtube channel with over fifteen million subscribers. You're one of the biggest stars on the internet right now. How did this come about? What was your first video?"

Chloe looked at her lap humbly. "Oh gosh, it was so long ago. Probably when I first started college, I think. I was in an a Capella ground called the Barden Bellas. Shout of to them!" She turned to the audience as they cheered. "And I think I started filming our rehearsals so I could practice more later in my room and I realized I really liked capturing moments. After that, I just filmed random stuff, like me singing and us just goofing around. I guess, people liked it so I just kept going and here I am."

"Here you are! And thankfully you kept going because that is how you two met."

The couple laughed out loud at the memory and Beca answered.

"Yeah, If you would've told me _that's_ how I'm gonna meet my wife, I would've laughed in your face."

Chloe smiled and reached over, covering Beca's knee with her hand. "Yeah, it was like straight out of a rom-com. It's unbelievable when you really think about it."

"So, for all of those who don't know, you were doing a live video chat which is like a Q&A with your fans in a park," Ellen pointed to Chloe who nodded before pointing to Beca. "And you were just walking around and somehow kept passing by her."

Chloe chuckled. "Yeah and because of that, my fans noticed her and kept talking about her during the livestream. I didn't even notice her but then when I got home, everybody was talking about her in the comments, asking me if we were dating or who is she?"

"At first, I thought, this is crazy. Like, I don't even know her! But after two days, they still wouldn't stop so I was like, okay. I need her to be on my video. On purpose this time."

Beca rolled her eyes fondly. "So, she texted me and asked if we could meet up. I was skeptical, thinking she wants to kill me." Beca chuckled. "But it turned out, she's, like, the best person ever." The audience cooed, making Beca roll her eyes again. "And the rest is, like, history."

"So, the whole internet saw your romance blossom." Ellen joked.

"Yeah, it sometimes freaks me out when I think about how much of our lives are on the internet." Beca commented softly. "But it's really great when we want to, like, look back on our best moments. Or worst." Beca cringed as she thought about it The footage showed on the big screen behind them as Beca sang her heart out.

Chloe reached for her hand, intertwining their fingers.

"That video went viral." Ellen said as she watched the screen.

Beca hang her head. "Yeah ah, not my finest moment."

Chloe frowned sympathetically "That's why I posted it." Beca's head snapped to her right with betrayal shown clearly in her eyes. Chloe quickly shook her head before she got the wrong idea. "Not for that reason. When all those tabloids or magazines or just our fans talk about our marriage, they always portray it as perfect. They don't realize that what we have is not the perfect marriage. We have a _relationship._ That we need to fight to keep as good as it is but it's hard work. None of us are perfect and we all have our flaws. It's nobody's fault."

The crowd clapped as Chloe leaned over to kiss Beca's cheek.

"But something good came out of it, though." Ellen said, smiling. "Everybody seemed to love the song so you decided to release it as a went number one on the charts."

"Thank you."

Chloe smiled. "It's certainly my favorite."

Ellen chuckled. "Mine too. But I heard you don't want to perform it live. Why is that?"

Beca smiled softly, glancing at her wife. "It's just such a personal songs for me. And I wrote it for my wife so I think only she deserves to hear it from me."

Chloe smiled at her lovingly, squeezing her hand.

"Smart choice." Ellen joked before turning to the camera. "We're gonna be back soon, don't go anywhere."

* * *

As soon as they walked backstage and into their dressing room, Ben squealed happily from his place on the play mat that the show provided him with. Different toys scattered around him as Jenna watched him from the couch.

Chloe quickly fall to her knees and kissed all over his face as Beca went to the snacks and grabbed a chips, sitting down beside Jenna.

"How was he?" She asked, opening up the package and popping a chip into her mouth. Ellen always had the best snacks out of all the talk shows.

"Good. He kept glancing at the TV, though, whenever he heard one of your voices. He thought you were in the room."

"Aww, baby." Chloe cooed lovingly. "We're here right now."

Suddenly a producer peaked his head inside the door. "Ten minutes until showtime."

"Not for long." Beca commented as she closed the bag and got down onto the floor. She smiled widely at Ben and grabbed his tiny hands and pulled him up into a standing position. "C'mon, buddy, let's practice."

The one year old wobbled in place slightly but giggled at Beca's funny faces. He was getting stronger and stronger everyday, preparing for the day he eventually got up by himself and start walking. Beca felt like she needed to prepare herself as well. Suddenly having a child that could disappear in a nano-second, scared her to death.

Chloe got behind her wife and encouragingly called for Ben, clapping when he took a step forward. "You're doing great, sweetie. Come on. Come to Mommy."

Two of his frontal teeth were missing, making his grin more adorable.

With Beca's help, he walked the few steps toward his mothers and fall into their arms. The couple simultaneously rewarded him with kisses, his belly laugh filling the room.

"Ladies, we need to go." The same producer appeared at the threshold, looking apologetic.

Beca nodded and picked up Ben, handing him to Jenna. "We'll be right back. Be good, okay?" Pressing a kiss to his forehead, she grabbed Chloe by the hand and followed the producer.

* * *

"And we are back with the lovely Beca and Chloe Beale-Mitchell." Ellen called out happily as the crowd cheered. The couple grinned timidly. "Now, I understand both of you have an announcement to make."

Beca grinned and paused to create anticipation before turning to the audience. "I'm going on tour next year."

The audience roared loudly until Beca held up a finger, smilingly. "And that's not all. Chloe?"

The redhead shook her head fondly at her wife's tactics. "And I'm going on tour as well. With her."

The crowd's joyous reaction caused the couple to chuckle as Ellen clapped as well.

"Wow, that's amazing."

Beca nodded. "Yeah, when the opportunity of going on tour appeared, I didn't want to take it at first. I mean, we have a one-year-old child and possible another one soon." Chloe's smile softened. "I just felt like it wasn't the right time."

"But I stepped in." Chloe interrupted gently. "It was a great opportunity for her and her carrier, she had to take it. But she was still hesitant. She didn't want to leave me or Benny behind so I had an idea."

"That's why I keep her around…she's so much smarter than me."

Chloe slapped her thighs playfully before continuing. "I said why don't you just takes us with you? We could do like a joined meet and greet and everything. And she said yes."

"Like I could've said no." Beca commented jokingly as the audience laughed.

"That's so clever." Ellen commented. "That way you don't have to be away from each other or your son."

"Exactly."

Chloe felt tears suddenly building up behind her eyes as she thought about the future. So many ups and downs, fighting and making-up help shape them into the people they were today. How her son and future children will complete their family.

She saw herself growing old and wrinkly with Beca right by her side.

"Well, that's it, folks. Give it up for one last time for Beca and Chloe Beale-Mitchell."


End file.
